


The Prince's Bride

by demonshide7



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sex, Historical, M/M, Multi, YunJae, male 2 male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jaejoong needs to marry. Unfortunately, his bride is... rather unconventional...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treatises

Jaejoong was summoned by his father, King Seulong, in a very secret meeting. At 17 years of age, he was already considered a man. And he knew that his father was preparing him for his wedding.

"Son," the king began, "study these treatises."

Jaejoong looked at them and blanched. "Father, why would I need to learn to please...a man?"

The King looked troubled. He sighed.

"Son, because you're my third son, this was decided long ago. It would not have been good to designate your oldest brother as he is the Crown Prince and your second brother's hand was already promised. Your younger brother was too young. And the youngest would have been an insult," the King said.

Jaejoong frowned. "This doesn't sound like something I want, Father."

The king hung his head and said, "Son, I have no choice. For the peace of the kingdom, I had to allow your bride to be that man's only progeny. He was brought up to be a dutiful bride, I promise. Except that he's... Well... He's a man."

"For heaven's sakes, Father, who is of such import as to allow their only son to be betrothed to a third prince? I am basically more an army soldier than a prince. What kind of life does this princeling thinks he'll have? And you condemn me to no progeny!"

"Son, your second brother and the fourth prince have many children. Take one, for heaven's sake! Your mother does not lack grandchildren. I have no more need of any! They are driving me crazy! But, Jung Yunho is no ordinary man, Jaejoong. He is the son of the Queen of KhunLun. His father, was the former King of this land. She allowed my claim only if my third son was allowed to marry this Jung Yunho. He was to be brought up as your true bride."

Jaejoong was unsure about this. There were many jokes in the capital about how pretty a man he was and how certain that fate would have some man asking the King for his hand. After all, he was prettier than his sister, Yeonhwa. And she was a noted beauty. This had been the reason he had trained so hard and so much in the art of war. He was going to be the husband in his marriage.

The problem was this then. Politics. A language he knew well. One he avoided. But yet here it was. The king's children are nothing more than pawns. Married off in exchange for money, power, clout.

It was a month's worth of seclusion in a monastery that enabled Prince Jaejoong to study giving a man pleasure. It was no real difference as giving a woman pleasure, however, there were other things that needed to be considered. Is this...Jung Yunho a dedicated top or bottom? Would he want to he given honor or was Jaejoong the one who ought to?  Jaejoong decided he needed to learn to be both.  He asked his father to postpone the wedding until his 27th year. The king agreed as did the mother of his bride.

~*~

The Crown Prince, Sujoong, could not laugh at his brother's predicament. After all, the queen of KhunLun was a formidable foe. And the queen needed to know that her son was pleased in his marriage. It could have been easily him.

"Brother, " he called to Jaejoong.  "How are...is...the...those...classes...lessons... doing...going?"

Jaejoong sighed. "Hyung, they are fine."

Sujoong had waylaid him as he was preparing to depart from the palace. His eldest brother knew about his lessons. He wondered who else knew. Living in the palace, being the King's son was much like living in a fish bowl. Even your fecal matter was debated and examined.

It has been many years already. Jaejoong sighed. His 27th year was fast approaching. He was 25 last lunar year. He had been summoned to be reminded that the wedding must take place. He had just come from his father's side as the older man had looked over the bride gifts Shilla was sending for this Jung Yunho.  Jaejoong has not forgotten. The king did not need to remind him.

"But do you not feel...abhorrence?" Sujoong asked.

Jaejoong looked at his brother and said, "This man will be my royal wife. If you have any objections to that, you should voice it out now. Just remember, any word against this wife fate has bestowed upon me, it will be an insult to me. So remember well, brother, why I do this and for whom I do this."

Sujoong nodded. As long as he lives and his family lives, Jaejoong and this Jung Yunho will be 'accepted' and 'acceptable.' That Jaejoong was one of his favored siblings was just filling in his dumplings.

That warrior queen chose her person well. Jaejoong was strong, smart, wily, and still honorable. Because it was a promise extracted from their father, the King, Jaejoong showed his loyalty by doing what must be done. He will treat the prince coming as his bride with dignity and loyalty. Perhaps not love, this was not a coin known among their kind.

"Father has summoned the fortune teller for the day of your wedding," Sujoong warned.

Jaejoong looked sharply at his brother. "Get to her. Make sure the predictions are good ones only. I would not have to fight a war I am not expecting. And believe me, this is going to be close."

"Will you please him in bed, Jaejoong?"

"Brother, the mechanics are just that. Will the man allow himself to be pleased is the question. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties I must attend to and a bride to prepare for," Jaejoong bowed and left.

In the cover of night, Jaejoong and a trusted friend, Lord Yuchun, left on horseback. Their clothes were not of the royal house. They were common ragged plainsmen clothes. Their destination was a far off kingdom.


	2. Jeolla

"Traveler, tell me true, is the third son of the King of Shilla really pretty?" the tall, tanned warrior asked the traveler called Chun. "How can a pretty man fight?"

"Perhaps he fights with a fan, my lord!" chuckled another warrior, a rather chubby cheeked one, Chun thought.

"Perhaps he's better with a chopstick!" the lanky youth, obviously a warrior in training that came with the two, guffawed. He was taller than both warriors.

Chun kept his grin on his face. The man they were insulting was undisturbed.  After all, 'Chun' and 'Jae' were not here to prove their mettle.  This was a scouting expedition, to find out what the other side was like. Jaejoong had always said that the more you know, the better prepared you can be to win the war.

"How about you, Jae?" the tall one asked. "Tell us of these Shilla people?"

"I know nothing, o prince, poor my people are... Poor we will be. Merely scraping by, you see. Nothing here but digging through dirt and all. No time for looking at fancy people. Just digging, ah! So hard the digging on land no water tastes..." Jae slurred through.

"Yunho, the man is drunk, leave him," the shorter warrior said.

"Go dig your grave, old man," the youth spat.

"Changmin! Have some respect for those this man represents! He plows so you and I eat!" Yunho admonished. "Junsu! Bring them two some grilled meat. Chun for his story and Jae for his hard work."

The shorter warrior arranged a plate before the two travelers. The travelers had only asked for drink.

The three warriors were often reprimanded by the queen to be nice to people. Changmin found this edict difficult. He trusted little.

Especially when their brother was to be wed to some pansy boy in Shilla's court. KhunLun was a matriarchy, but still, its men were warriors, born holding sharpened KhunLun steel. And for their only prince to be married as a bride to Shilla's third prince. Changmin wondered at the injustice.

~¡~

"...lied. You know this," Yuchun was telling his friend as they bathed in a watering hole three days ride from KhunLun.

"Yuchun, whether it was a deliberate lie or no, it matters not.  So, what did you find? I found that Shilla was to go to Yunho because his half sister will sit on Khunlun's throne. A more formidable warrior princess I have not seen. Jihye will protect Khunlun well.  I know that Changmin and Junsu are Yunho's milk brothers, adopted by the queen, children of her late sister."

"Changmin does not like the engagement. Nor does he like that Yunho will be a mere prince in Shilla. Shilla was supposed to be Yunho's, so he's a little pissed. But, duck butt...er...I mean, Junsu is a kind soul."

"Beware that smiling face, Yuchun. Junsu hides a dangerous side. At least, Changmin and Yunho are easy to peg. The prince also feels the injustice.  He will seek an opportunity to topple Shilla and Shilla's third prince.  The three are inseparable.  They will not blindly obey.  Come, let us ride for Jeolla.  We need other... distractions."

Jeolla was Jaejoong's own kingdom. His father granted him this kingdom for all that he has done for the kingdom of Shilla.  In many lands, the legend of the king of Jeolla was renowned. That it protects Shilla was also much spread out. Jeolla was full of warriors. Warriors loyal only to their king. It is said that even their women were warriors trained and bred.

To Yuchun and Jaejoong, it was home. One of many, but the one closest to Shilla. The rest were...necessities...

"Your majesty, King Jaejoong," called out Leeteuk. "The armory is stocked. The men have been training in the treatise you brought back from Han. The women are training in the manuals brought back from the land of silk and spices. There is lucrative trade there. The homes on the island and the ones in Markish are functioning properly. And the king of Tartessos has ceded land to our people. But your kingship has not been acknowledged."

"Wonderful!" Jaejoong breathed. "We are halfway there!"

He had wondered if there were lands that would accept this marriage of Jung Yunho and his. The worlds at the end of the spice roads did. He decided to establish kingdoms, homes, places he could bring Yunho to. Despite the politics involved, this may be flying in the face of convention. Shilla was not known to be accepting of things that were different. And if he learned anything in his lifetime, it was to be prepared.  People were fickle. Especially those who were ignorant of dangers they know nothing about.

Jaejoong called all of his people in Jeolla a day after they arrived.  He told them what was going to happen. He had given them a choice. Those that cannot accept what must be done can find themselves places in Shilla. Jaejoong had already secured places for them to go. If they are accepting, they may stay in Jeolla. It will be given to Leeteuk to command and rule. Jaejoong and Yuchun would flee to other lands with the queen's only son. He would have given it to Yuchun, but Yuchun did not want it.

"I do not know why it must be you who flees, your highness. You could fight and win," a wizened man asked. One of Shilla's former warriors.

"Because I will not willingly kill my brothers and my father. My siblings can kill each other, I refuse to," Jaejoong explained. "I do not fight because I want to. I fight because I must. It is a necessity for Jaejoong to fight. If Jaejoong did not fight, Jeolla would not exist. So, my people, if such a time comes to pass, even you will be forced to fight in defense of me and the bride fate affords me."

"Is he at least pretty, King Jaejoong?" a pretty woman asked.

Jaejoong smiled. "He is tanned while I am fair. Taller than I am. Wields a sword as well as you, pretty Hyuna. Arrogant in his walk, but for all that, he is also kind. Yuchun feels cheated in the queen that comes to your midst. But he likes his two companions. A pretty songbird and a pouty child taller than the coming queen."

Heechul grumbled at the announcements. He was one of Jaejoong's trusted guards, soon to be a general in his own right. In his head, he had already decided to follow Jaejoong wherever he went. He was just a little angry that the man ordained as queen will be uglier than Jaejoong. Heechul was also considered a pretty man. And it rankled that the queen will not be pretty. What if this new queen thought he could become king? Heechul swore that would not happen on his watch.

"What is this I heard?" Kyuhyun cornered Heechul. "King Jaejoong expects trouble because of this new queen?"

Heechul nodded. "And he's not pretty."

Kyuhyun frowned. "But this choice he is making us do..."

"You best think of what to do, dongsaeng. Unfortunately, the Prince's bride will be here soon," Heechul said.

~*~

Kyuhyun and Siwon, generals in Jaejoong's army, caught Yuchun and Jaejoong sneaking off in the middle of the night five months after their sudden appearance into Jeolla. They decided to follow them.  It took only a few hours before they lost sight of the two in a narrow canyon.

"Fuck! Where the hell did they disappear to?"  Siwon cursed.

Jaejoong chuckled above them. Yuchun chuckled beside them.

"We wondered who was at our tail," Jaejoong said.

"You wondered which fish would bite your bait," Yuchun drawled.

"Well, these fish are good for what we need, yes?"

"Why were the two of you sneaking off?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Yuchun and I are travelers. We come from Jeolla this time. I'm but a lowly farmer. Yuchun is a storyteller."

"And we are going to?" Kyuhyun asked.

"KhunLun. To find out more about this bride and the people he will come with," Yuchun asked.

"Then we come, too. We are also farmers," Siwon said.

Jaejoong laughed. "You are too arrogant, my friend. You cannot look like a farmer.  Let's stop by Han and King Geng. He will be willing to provide you two with official chops as merchants. You must buy our services."

There was another reason Jaejoong and Yuchun decided that the kingdom of Han was their next destination.

"Good idea!" Kyuhyun said. "I can be his scholar brother and I'm researching folk stories from faraway lands."

~¡~

Yunho watched covertly as Jae chopped wood in the merchant's house. The muscles on the man were no joke!  He may he slight, but he was muscle bound. He did not know farmers were so... Delicious looking. The man had reddened lips from his biting on them. He was fair and his eyes were...dark gems... Yunho traced rivulets of sweat that slithered over those hard abs going down towards...

"Jae! For the love of heaven! My house do not need anymore firewood this year! Do something useful!" Merchant Siwon bellowed.

"Like what precisely, master Siwon?" Jae's honeyed voice rang out. 

Yunho decided that Siwon was not a man he liked.

"Like bathe and accompany Chun and my no good brother to the library! And dress appropriately! Why is it that rags are all you think to wear? You are a merchant's servant, trusted and well cared for.  No longer a beggar in the street! No longer an urchin spying over the wall tiles!"

"Gotcha!" Scholar Kyuhyun said, grasping Yunho's waistband and tugging down.

"The prince of the land," Merchant Siwon smirked.

"And his two friends," Chun said, pointing at the two men charging into the courtyard.

Junsu sneered at Chun. "You cleaned up well for a lazy bard."

Kyuhyun dropped Yunho. "My bard, dolphin. He belongs to me."

Changmin sneered and said, "Must be nice to move up from your dirt poor station. And how do you repay your master? On your back?"

Jae held back Kyuhyun with a timely thump on his chest.  "Sorry, master Kyuhyun. There was a huge bug on your chest."

Kyuhyun nodded full aware that he was about to charge at the young lad. "Only unruly warriors would think to belittle a knowledgeable man such as I."

"Only fools follow a man who knows nothing of war," Junsu said.

"And what kind of man is worth following? Who do you know?" Jaejoong asked kindly.

"The king of Jeolla," Yunho said accepting warm cha from Jae. "Him I would not mind marrying or following."

Yuchun sputtered.

"You mind marrying the third prince, but not Jeolla's king?" Yuchun gasped.

"His generals are said to be formidable warriors! His first general Sutsun is said to be a most formidable foe. Slays you with a look that one does!" Junsu supplied.

"Perhaps when he's in the midst of ladies," muttered Kyuhyun to Jae in Celtiberian, a language a few of them recently learned.

Jaejoong smiled.  "A tongue, I heard. He slays the ladies with his agile tongue," Jae replied in the same language.

"What language is that?" Yunho asked, not liking the closeness this scholar shows Jae.

"Some rustic one from the mountains, lord," Jae supplied. "Master here has obviously studied languages from farmers like myself."

"Well, how else do I learn the stories of your kind?  I need to know your rustic language as well!" Kyuhyun said imperiously.

"He likes the King of Jeolla and that one likes the 1st general," Siwon the merchant guffawed.  "And you, lord Changmin?"

"I like the King of Jeolla, too," Changmin said. "But Jeolla's generals are all warriors of renown. Even the women, I heard."

"Any specific one?" Yuchun asked.

"A pretty songbird I heard who is named Cue."

Kyuhyun sputtered the swallow of tea he had sipped.

~¡~

Jaejoong laughed with his generals.

"We must speak the Iberian language here," Yuchun cautioned.

"A good thing the four of us know it well," Jaejoong nodded.

The fire crackled in the inner sanctum of Merchant Siwon's home.

"The prince is quite taken with the tales of the king of Jeolla," Siwon said.

"A good thing for the King of Jeolla," Jaejoong smirked.

Kyuhyun looked towards his king and said, "He has been drooling over your body, farmer Jae."

Yuchun chuckled and said, "I have noticed it as well. He only happily accepts food and drink from you."

"You and Yuchun left for three days and the prince was quite sad," Kyuhyun noted.

"And what do you expect me to do about it then?" Jaejoong asked.

"It is certainly good if the prince was in love with you," Yuchun observed.

Jaejoong frowned. "We still do not know if he would accept all I am and all I have to do to him," he cautioned. "What would such a prince know of the relations between men?  And I am here...no, WE are here to know more about those three and to come up with strategies to keep them safe.  As you noticed, they are not battle tested. Nor are they tempered in the fires of war.  Yet, they are hot headed, although they are somewhat disciplined."

"I noticed that," Kyuhyun said. "The one that reacts most from his emotions is the youngest one. The prince's milk brother."

"Duck-butt...I mean, the middle one follows his leader," Yuchun said.

Jaejoong looked at Yuchun with eyes that Yuchun swore could see right through him.

"You are too blind when it comes to Junsu. He is like a protective dragon over Yunho. If anything happens to Yunho, he will likely poison us. Yuchun, you are to befriend him, be his shadow, his friend. Know all his secrets, all his ways," Jaejoong commanded.

"Yes, lord," Yuchun agreed. "But remember, my first duty is to protect you, to keep you safe."

"I will watch over the young one," Kyuhyun offered. "He has an agile mind."  
Siwon smirked.

"I will watch over my king," Siwon said. "I think I ought to stage a play or so for our young peeping cats."


	3. Berries

Yunho, Changmin and Junsu could not believe their eyes!

They had followed Merchant Siwon into this house in the outskirts of the palace town. It did not look like a pleasure garden. At least, it was not like the ones the three knew of. This particular one was exclusive. There was a secret coded knock.  And a separate entrance. 

Changmin had memorized the knock and they were let in. They entered the maze of corridors and they were led to a darkened room.

They were told the rules of the room. They must remain silent at all times. They cannot disturb the couple they are about to watch. They must remain throughout the whole session. When the couple are finished, they will be led discretely out. It was explained that the people in the lit room knew they were watched, but they were also not employees. They were true lovers.

The first person they saw in the brightly lit room beyond theirs was a man. Obviously, a warrior. He was muscled as well as quite handsome to look at.  He quickly removed his clothes until he was naked. He was definitely a sight to behold. The one that came into the room next made the three gasp. They hurriedly clapped their mouth shut. It was another man. He seemed like the son of a scholar. It was not Jae or Chun or Scholar Kyuhyun or Merchant Siwon. The man was handsome. And somehow reminded Yunho a little of farmer Jae.

"Hello, love," the muscled scholar greeted the other man.

He kissed his cheek softly.

"You must be impatient," the scholar grinned.

"Yes, but tonight I want you to honor me," the warrior said.

"Ah!" the scholar exclaimed.  "Then undress me, love, and kiss me hard."

The warrior swept the scholar into his arms and devoured those lips. They reddened from the onslaught to tongue, lips and teeth.  The warrior removed the other's garments one by one. And as he did, his tongue and lips slid down the revealed patches of skin. The scholar was revealed to be muscled and quite fair. He was also well endowed! His jade sword was plump, pink and huge against his pale thigh.

Yunho's breathe caught as the warrior knelt in front of the naked scholar and took the other's jade sword into his mouth.

"Stop, love," the scholar said. "I'll spill my seed in your mouth if you do that much more."

The warrior stopped and lay himself on the bed. He propped his bottom on pillows. The scholar took a vial and poured oil over his hands. The warrior's bottom undulated before him. The scholar chuckled.

"I can't wait, love," the warrior said. "Prepare me."

The scholar placed his oil slicked finger against the gates beneath the warrior's secret pearls. 

The warrior sighed and demanded more when two fingers had entered.

"Ooh.  Yes... Right there... Wait. Come in to me," the warrior begged.

The scholar slicked his jade sword and opened the warrior. Yunho could see the warrior restless beneath the scholar.

Yunho wanted to groan when the scholar pushed his jade sword slowly into the secret gate. The bliss on the other man's face wasn't something the boys expected. The scholar did the slow withdraw and enter until the man beneath him was panting in need and want.

Changmin could not stand it. He left quietly. Junsu stayed with Yunho until the warrior was begging the scholar for more and harder and deeper and screaming "Right there! Like that! Yes!!!"

They left the "house" and sought Changmin. He went home. His door locked tight.

Yunho's knocking was answered with an angry, "Go away!"

Junsu looked at Yunho and closed his door as well. Yunho heard the snick of a bolt.

He sighed. He went to his room and locked his own door.

The scholar looked a little like farmer Jae.  It was the eyes, but farmer Jae was more muscled, more beautiful, more lush... His red lips were like berries. Yunho thought about if farmer Jae would be willing to...embrace him...to kiss him...to suck...on his jade sword...

Yunho moaned... How would it feel to have Jae's jade sword giving him pleasure like the scholar did to the warrior?

"Oh, Jae..." he moaned as he stroked his heavy jade sword with his hand... No, tonight, he can pretend it was Jae's hand...

~*~

"Well?" Jaejoong asked Siwon.

"They took the bait. Watch..." Siwon said.

They hid in the trees between the pleasure house and the part of the palace Yunho and his milk brothers lived in.

They watched as Changmin rushed home, but there was no sign of Yunho and Junsu. A thrill of bird call pierced the night air. Kyuhyun will follow him.

Yunho and Junsu walked away a little while later.  Jaejoong emitted a trill of bird call into the night. He will follow them.

Another bird call came from a distance. Kyuhyun followed the youngest home.  
Jaejoong sat in the tree watching Yunho in his bed.

He almost fell off when he heard his name moaned by the younger man.  
A trill sounded. Time to go.

"So, my king," Siwon asked. "Was my play good?"

"It was...informative, General," Jaejoong laughed. "Perhaps he will indeed be alright receiving pleasure from my hands."

~¡~

"I do not like the third Prince of Shilla!" Yunho spat out.

Kyuhyun was teasing the prince.

"I heard he is indolent! The princess is said to be sad that this third prince was born! Her suitors prefer him. He knows nothing of a warrior's life!" Yunho said. "I cannot understand why I am to marry him!"

"But the king of Jeolla is your fantasy?" Siwon asked.

Yunho glanced at farmer Jae who was currently peeling an apple for merchant Siwon.

"If I had to marry a man anyway, it should be the king of Jeolla," Yunho said.  "He might fight for me and give me kingdoms."

"I hear he is...not as nice as Shilla's third prince," Yuchun, the storyteller, said.

Jae presented the peeled apple slices to Merchant Siwon who in turn fed Jae one slice before eating himself. Merchant Siwon smiled at Jae who was busy peeling another apple.

"What do you think of the third prince of Shilla, farmer Jae?" Yunho asked.

Jae looked directly at him briefly, then bowed his head to his task.

"He is...a prince..." Jae answered. "I am sure he has his own...troubles."

"And what exactly would trouble a third prince?" Yunho asked with impatience. He did not like Merchant Siwon feeding Jae. He did not like Jae peeling apples for Merchant Siwon.

Jae bit his lip.  Siwon started to remove Jae's tunic.

"What?!" Siwon asked when Kyuhyun nudged him. "I am trying to make my servant comfortable. It is rather hot. And he insists on wearing these rags! These are too hot! I refuse to pay for his doctor's expense if he... collapses from the heat!"

Yunho unclenched his fist. His jaw had tightened when Merchant Siwon undressed Jae. All he could think was that he should be the one... He should...

The exposed golden skin made Yunho's brain melt.

"From now until the beginning of fall, Jae, you will wear very little clothes. Pants is all you need,"  Merchant Siwon declared.

"Pervert," Kyuhyun said in Iberian.

Siwon laughed. Yunho swallowed.

Jae gave his master a speaking look.

"My! Farmer Jae! Your body rivals many warriors!" Merchant Siwon said. "Do you not think so, Prince Yunho?"

Yunho could only stare at the fingers that pointed at Jae's nipples. No, it was not the fingers... it was Jae's nipples... Yunho nodded absently. He licked his lips.

"Apples, your highness," Jae offered his master's guest a plate.

Yunho smiled at the servant. He took the plate happily.

Jae's bare chest rippled with every stroke of the knife he made. The dusky pink nipples standing proud and erect seemed to beckon Yunho's gaze. He wondered about laving them with his tongue and suckling on them. Would they taste like sun warmed berries?

"...berries?" Jae was asking.

"Berries..." Yunho nodded agreeing. Yes, definitely. "You should taste like berries."

Siwon and Kyuhyun laughed. Jae's cheeks bloomed pink. Yuchun turned away, trying not to laugh.

"I meant... You should taste berries like the ones in my mother's palace," Yunho said, swallowing his embarrassment.  "If I may, Merchant Siwon, I'd like to give a few to farmer Jae?"

"None for us, Prince Yunho?" Siwon asked with a chuckle.

Yunho colored at Merchant Siwon's question.

"I am sure you have tasted better ones, Merchant Siwon. But farmer Jae probably have not done so. I would like to have him taste these at least," Yunho explained.

Scholar Kyuhyun and Merchant Siwon laughed.

Yunho frowned. He glanced at Jae. He was probably laughing as well. But Yunho was surprised. Jae smiled kindly at him.

"I would be honored to taste the berries from your mother's palace, your highness," Farmer Jae said kindly. Behind his back, he signaled Siwon, Kyuhyun and Yuchun to stop.

Yunho smiled and laughed. "Then I will send it to you. Changmin will come with them shortly!"

He left their company happily.

"Where has your minds gone?" Jaejoong asked the three laughing generals in Celtiberian.

"But the man is acting like a boy with his first crush!" Siwon said. "Surely you remember, my king...when you were young..."

Yuchun chuckled. "Her name was Haneul... And like the sky she was...according to his highness Jaejoong. She was the daughter of the local baker. Until she broke his heart and married the stable master."

"They have 13 children now, I heard," Jaejoong chuckled. "But seriously. Stop teasing the man."

"You like his...affections, my king?" Siwon asked.

"It would certainly be easier to handle my bride, no?" Jaejoong quipped.

"Yes, but your majesty," Kyuhyun warned. "He likes the farmer, Jae. He does not know the third prince of Shilla, Jaejoong. Nor does he know that he is also the King of Jeolla, and the King of Marsalis, of Markish, and Tirish."

"This will not be told, but if he likes the face of farmer Jae, then he will be amenable to the other two. He will learn that the King of Jeolla is not so nice. For what man of war is? And that the third prince is not someone you trifle with either," Jae proclaimed. "Now. Be easy on how you deal with him. And you, General Siwon. How dare you undress your king!"

"I apologize, majesty," Siwon laughed.

~*~

Changmin arrived shortly with a bowl of berries.  And Jae had no choice but to quickly change into that servant persona. The others had hidden themselves.

"I suggest you wait to eat them with the prince," he commanded imperiously.

"Yes, lord Changmin," Jae bowed low. "Will he come soon?"

Changmin huffed.  "He will come whenever he likes! Now, where is Scholar Kyuhyun?"

"He is... With Yuchun at the market, my lord," Jae answered. "They left just a few minutes ago. You can be sure to catch them if you go now, my lord. They took the west trail."

Changmin huffed. "I do not need your insolence! I need not chase after them! I have no need of the scholar!"

Changmin left. Jaejoong noted that he took the path in the direction of the west trail.

"I suppose I am to go to the market," Kyuhyun said, coming out of the shadows.  
  
Jaejoong nodded. "Take the tree line. It will put you a few minutes ahead of him."

Kyuhyun nodded. "And Yuchun?"

"He has found an interesting diversion," Jaejoong answered.

Kyuhyun laughed and followed his king's direction.

Siwon sighed. "Well. Changmin does not like the affection Yunho gives you."

"Changmin feels that I am too lowly for Yunho. And he feels that the third prince of Shilla is not worthy of Yunho either," Jaejoong explained. "It cannot be helped. When he comes, leave us alone."

"Yes, lord," Siwon said. He could not lower his head to his king because it would be utterly suspicious. But Jaejoong knew Siwon's loyalty.

"What kind of berries did his mother have?" Siwon asked.

"Strawberries," Jaejoong said. "They must be his favorite kind of berry."

~*~

The Prince of Khunlun came after the evening meal. Jaejoong immediately brought out the berries Changmin had given. He set it before Yunho.

"Are your masters not home, farmer Jae?" Yunho asked.

"No, your highness. Only I was left tonight. Master Siwon and Master Kyuhyun are counting at the warehouse. Since I do not understand what to count, I was asked to stay," Jae answered.

Yunho nodded.

"I thank you for the berries," Jae said.

"You have not eaten any," Yunho admonished.

"I dared not, your highness," Jae said. "These are very special, sir. They were from your mother's garden. I felt I had no right to eat them."

"But I sent them for you," Yunho said.

"I told him to wait until he eats with you," Changmin said. "He obeyed. Like the servant he is."

Jae bowed before Changmin and scooted further away from Yunho.

"Changmin! Have you forgotten what Mother has said? To be nice?" Yunho asked.

"My prince! Why waste your time or politeness on such servants? Servants are meant to be servants! The lowest of all! And may I remind that you are engaged to Shilla's third prince! Mind you, he is not whom I would have wished you to marry, but he is at least better than this one!  Farmer Jae is Merchant Siwon's servant. His slave. He owns his life, his body, his everything. And farmer Jae allowed that! For whatever reason he had."

"Changmin! You insult the man!" Yunho hollered.

"My, my," Kyuhyun said, applauding. "Such passion! Such vehemence! I am... Unduly moved!"

Changmin clenched his jaw. And tightened his fists.

"Master Kyuhyun, welcome back!" Jae said. "Will master Siwon be joining us shortly?"

"No, not yet, pretty Jae," Kyuhyun said.  "Our servants are granted a lot of leeway, Lord Changmin. And who knows? One day, farmer Jae may become a lord himself! Owning lands and fortune."

"There is no kingdom like that! All men have their own place," Changmin said.

"And some men will work tirelessly to create their own world," merchant Siwon said from the darkness.

Changmin bristled.

"Your highness!" Junsu interrupted. "It is time to leave!"

Yunho hesitated.  He took a berry in his fingers and bit into it. Then he took another.

"Jae, please come here," Yunho commanded.

Jae approached on his knees.

"These may be a little sour," Yunho said. "Still, I'd like you to at least taste them. And since Changmin was too adamant about you waiting for me, come."

Yunho offered the berry to Jae. Jae bit the berry and munched.

"It is very good, your highness. Thank you for thinking of me," Jae said meekly.

"See that you eat the rest," Yunho said. "They will not keep long."

Then he swept out of the house followed by Changmin and Junsu.

"Junsu seems to know when Yunho is about to kill Changmin," Yuchun noted.

"Hmmm," Jaejoong said.  "Changmin will need to be tamed. Tamed, mind you. Not broken."

"Now or after the wedding?" Kyuhyun asked.

"After. I will be his master's husband then."

~¡~

"The prince is hurt," Yuchun said softly. "And his guards have not noticed."

Jaejoong tsked.

"Then allow a half-naked farmer to rescue him, hmmm?" Jae said, stripping off his shirt and wiping dirt over his body and his face.

Yunho sat on the roadside. He had done something to his foot. He is sure it is sprained. But Changmin and Junsu were playing by the water.  
He tried to stand and the pain immediately brought him gasping back down. Strong arms caught him.

"Easy, your highness," farmer Jae said. "Are you hurt? Then get on my back and let me bring you to my master's house."

Yunho climbed on the back of the man, his arms encircling his chest.

"You're shorter than I am, Jae," Yunho said.

"True, your highness, but I can carry you. It is not far," Jaejoong said, grasping Yunho's legs around his waist. "Just stay steady."

"Jae...you are quite strong and muscled in all the right places," Yunho said.

"It is from wielding hoe and spade, my prince," Jae answered.

"Hmmm..." Yunho said laying his head on his arm. He smelled the earthy smell that was Jae. There was musk and a hint of cinnamon.  He did not smell...common.

"Where are your guards, your highness?" Jae asked.  "You are usually not without some."

"Since Changmin and Junsu was with me, there was no need for other guards. But they decided to play by the river. I allowed it. They seem to be so tense lately," Yunho said.

"I see," Jae said. "Well, we are here, my prince."

"Oh my! You rescued the prince?" Scholar Kyuhyun exclaimed. "Is he hurt? Oh, my! His foot is swelling, Jae! Brother!"

Siwon came in a hurry. He took in the situation and settled the prince in the house. He sent messengers to the palace and to the prince's guards.  
Changmin came charging in just as Jae was handing Yunho a cold cup of juice.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Changmin asked. "And how convenient that the object of your..."

"Changmin! Watch your tongue!" Khunlun's queen swept into the compound.

Jae scurried away.  
Merchant Siwon came out with scholar Kyuhyun to bow low before the queen.

"You are lucky that the merchant and his...family...are very close to you, my son. Else who knows what would have befallen you!" the queen said.

She looked around and gazed in the direction of Jaejoong's hiding place.  
She signaled her men to take her son back to the palace. Changmin and Junsu were ordered to go with him.  
When the prince's entourage was miles away, she turned towards Jae's hiding place.

"You might as well come out, son-in-law," she said. "There is not much you can hide from someone with the third eye."

Jaejoong came out. He swept a bow before the queen.

"Majesty," he greeted her. "I hope that you are well."

"And you as well, King of Jeolla," she greeted.

He nodded towards Siwon. Siwon turned to his 'steward' and whispered instructions.  
Jaejoong took the queen's hand and held it on his arm. He led her into the inner sanctum of the home.

"Have you found what you needed to know, Prince Jaejoong?" the queen asked.

"Yes, your majesty," Jaejoong said. "I also thank you for the strawberries."

"They were from the same plants you had sent years ago. They are Yunho's favorites," the queen said. "How do you find my son? I hope he is acceptable?"

Jaejoong was silent.

"Well, child?"

"You have the inner sight, majesty," Jaejoong said. "You know my concerns."

"That he was not raised an effeminate man. To think of you as his husband. A fault, unfortunately, that his sister fostered. However, the King of Jeolla would find him not difficult to deal with. He is also warrior trained, however, he is not warrior raised. A canvas, for the King of Jeolla." The queen waved away his objections.

"Majesty, I do not mean to offend. No matter how he came, he would be wed to me and respected as my bride. That was never in question."

The queen nodded. "I did well to choose you. Now, leave my land. Go home and prepare for your bride. I shall deliver him and his milk brothers to you in a month's time. Oh, and Prince Jaejoong, I thank you for caring well for my son, watching over him as well. His sprained ankle should heal in one month's time. I will not allow him near Merchant Siwon's land from now on."

Tea and fruit was prepared for the queen. The queen sipped and talked more with Jaejoong. But the four knew their time in Khunlun was at an end.

"Majesty, may I ask a favor?" Jaejoong said. "Let the three know that Merchant Siwon needed to leave abruptly for Han. A warehouse was...set on fire...and news came today. His brother and servants had to go with him."

The queen nodded. "Tell King Geng greetings from me. Will there be a new merchant here?"

"Yes, majesty, but he will be a true merchant. One through whom you can send messages to me," Jaejoong promised. "Will this be alright, majesty?"

The queen nodded.

When the queen left, four horsemen left as well. Instructions were given. Merchant Siwon and his family were leaving for Han. Jaejoong installed Siwon's "steward" in their place. The man will make the place lucrative. His people were always brilliant in commerce.

~*~

Yunho hobbled down the road to Merchant Siwon's house. He pounded on the door. The steward opened the door and welcomed the prince.

"Where did they go? Did they leave farmer Jae?" he asked.

The steward said no. "Sire, farmer Jae is Merchant Siwon's trusted servant. The merchant decided to bring him. He said perhaps farmer Jae can become a lord, farming many lands."

Yunho turned away. Changmin and Junsu caught up.

"They are gone. Merchant Siwon, his brother and Jae," Yunho said.

"And Chun? Is he left here? He was only a storyteller," Junsu asked.

The steward shook his head. "Master Kyuhyun said that the storyteller should go with the farmer. The were found and hired together, after all."

Junsu frowned.

"Besides, Master Kyuhyun said that he needed a personal servant. The storyteller was amicable with a nice personality. He decided he would do."

Changmin growled and turned away. He signalled the men who brought a palanquin and settled Yunho into it. The queen had said Yunho will be married soon. And he and Junsu are to go with him.

Yunho looked at the bright moon, two weeks later.  Wherever Jae was, he hoped he was happy.

"Jae, when you look at the moon, I hope you remember me... Because I will always think of you when I see it," he whispered. "I will never forget you. My one and only love."

He touched himself. "One more time, I will think of you like this. Tomorrow, I journey to meet my ordained fate. This night, I will have you with me, even if it is only in my dreams."


	4. Shall I give you Honor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! Explicit descriptions of carnal activities!!!!

"Prince Jaejoong comes," Changmin whispered to Yunho who was still heavily veiled.

A two week journey ended up in Shilla. And not once did he see his intended. Yunho was immediately decked out the next day upon arrival. They had just set foot in Shilla yesterday! And here he was immediately to be married.

"Apologies, your majesty, but we ask that his close guards, Changmin and Junsu be asked to guard the entrance of the hall."

"Of course," his mother agreed.

"What the hell? We can not watch you get married?" Junsu protested.

"What kind of uummmppphhhhhghhh!?!" Changmin tried to say.

Yunho was getting alarmed.

"Be at ease, Prince Yunho, no harm will come to your milk brothers," a soothing voice said. It was familiar, but the person to whom it should belong to does not belong in Shilla's court.

"Come, my prince, allow me to carry you to the wedding," the voice said.

Familiar hands reached for him, but that's impossible. Why is this prince so familiar? He climbed upon a back shorter than his, but strong. Even the shoulders his arms encircled were familiar.

He was let down in the bed chamber where the king and queen was. He was led to kneel and kowtow before their parents. And then a cheer went up. A cup of wine was shared between them. He only glimpsed cherry red lips. A spoonful of lotus seed and rice soup was fed to him. He bitterly thought that it was a waste since they were both men. Then a fragrant tea was given for him to drink. It was different from anything he has ever known.  It was sweet and creamy, but it still tasted of tea.

"My son," the king began. "Do you promise to cherish this one wife fate has ordained for you? To care for him, to put his welfare above your own, to take care of his pleasure and well being?"

"Yes, father," the beautiful voice said.

"Bring the fortune teller," the king commanded.

"There is no need for him or her. I am here," his mother said.

"Know this, Shilla!" she declared. "When my son leaves this country in tears, it shall be the downfall of your greatness. His happiness is tied to yours. Prince Jaejoong, you should love my son well. He loves you well. Wherever the winds blow you to, remember, my love and my people's support follows."

Yunho felt the rustle of silk. His husband had bowed low to his mother. He also heard huffing from some people in the room.

"Jaejoong, turn around now. Let the people here see the light of the land of eternal calm," his father said. The heavy veil was lifted from his head. And he saw more beautiful men and women around him.

"I give you the queen of Jeolla, the Prince of Shilla's bride, Khunlun's bright star."

Heechul gave a gasp to see the warrior before him. He wasn't a pretty man like Jaejoong and he. He was a handsome man. Much more so than Siwon or Seunghyun. Aish! A perfect match to someone like Jaejoongie. He would have been great for someone like Heechul.

"My brother's bride is handsome," the crown prince said. "Welcome, prince's bride. Make him happy also. He is my favorite."

"You only like him because eeks!!!!" someone began and didn't finish.

He was led to the bed. The astonished faces of Changmin and Junsu left him puzzled.

"Now then, let the newlyweds begin their honeymoon," his mother said.

Shilla's queen and Yunho's mother shooed the lot away. Even the customary servants that usually assisted in removing robes were taken away.

"I'm sure that the King of Jeolla knows how to remove such contraptions," his mother said and the queen of Shilla tittered.

He sat on the bed. A cup of wine was left on a table. He drank it to alleviate his dry throat. He heard muffled commands outside the door and outside the windows. There was a protest voiced by a female voice. Then there was quiet. It was disconcerting. He was so tensed, the quiet acted like a lullaby and lulled him to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Yunho found himself gasping in pleasure as he wakened. Warm hands cupped his manly jewels. The jade sword was sheathed within a hot, moist mouth. And the eyes that looked at him with desire was just like the man of his dreams.

"Jae...," he whispered.

The man of his dreams said nothing. He smiled at Yunho. He licked his cherry red lips and slid his hard muscular body over Yunho.

Yunho groaned. This was better than his dreams. Jae's body was hot. His tongue on his lips were sinful. His eyes were...desirous...lascivious...half-lidded slits that told Yunho he was...wanted.

The hands that palmed his manly jewels slid to palm the nubbins on his chest. He had wondered what they were for.  They could not feed children.  And women had no interest in them. Now, he knew. They were for his pleasure. And perhaps for the pleasure of this dream man. He wondered briefly if his husband was going to be as nice.  
The bite on his neck was pleasure and pain. It wasn't really pain when the bite sent shockwaves to his jade sword. Yunho bit his lip.

The man slid down again and took his appendage into his mouth and sucked hard, taking it all the way down his throat. Yunho groaned and pumped himself into the apparition's mouth. The apparition swallowed and licked the last drop dry.

Spent as he was, Yunho's hazy dream filled mind wanted more of this dream. He wanted the man to do more.  What more he didn't know.

"Shall I give you honor, Jung Yunho? Or would you rather give me honor?" the hot whisper near his ear made him shiver.

Yunho could only answer by pulling the man down to taste more of his mouth. There was a decided metallic taste that wasn't there before. It did nothing to detract from its intoxication.

A small chuckle and another whisper against his mouth. "I will give this time, then."

As Yunho's tongue explored and his mouth was explored, his body was slicked in oil. He felt his legs lifted up and a cushion placed under him. It was hazy in his mind what was happening. There were hands lazily playing with the pearls his body hid and his jade sword. Then an oil slicked finger played around his body's entrance. The forced intrusion did not faze him, his body and mind still focused on the dream Jae's hot appendage rubbing against him.

His body relaxed against the slicked finger and another soon joined its mate. The lengths seemed to twist and churn and opened his gates with practiced ease. Then one found something that made him gasp.

"That one?" dream Jae whispered as he watched Yunho's eyes turn into slits.

Dream Jae touched that spot again and Yunho shuddered in delight. Jae again offered the man his lips and tongue. Yunho greedily drank from them. What was happening to his body? To him? At the moment, the pleasure was outweighing any questions. His dream was too good...  
A third finger joined its counterparts to open him more.

"Please, please..," he begged, though he didn't know what he begged for.

Jae smiled at him and pushed that oil slicked, turgid hot length into his body and waited.  
Yunho's mind was too far gone. He sought relief. He writhed beneath this dream man. He needed...

"I want... I need..."

Jae nodded and offered his lips again. Jae matched the cadence of his hips to his tongue and Yunho could not tell which was more intoxicating. He felt his jade sword surrounded by oil slicked fingers. Their cadence matched Jae's thrusts into his body. He felt the burning desire to... He wailed. Jae's jade sword found that spot that made his body tighten and shiver in delight. The tremors that wracked his body were intensely pleasurable. This must be what the warrior felt that he was begging for more from that man Yunho and Junsu had spied on.

"Reach for it, my prince...," the apparition cajoled.

And Yunho pumped himself dry into those fingers...

Yunho came to slowly to voices inside his room.  
The sun was high above the palace.  
Changmin and Junsu looked at him with concern and a little wariness.

"What?" Yunho asked.

He noted that he was naked, but no traces of the oil he dreamt of lingered on his skin. Why was there some kind of pain from his...?

"Did...my...he..?"

"He did and you did," Changmin said with a frown. "In front of witnesses as well."

The merchant, Siwon, stood. But he wore warrior's clothing of leather and steel instead of soft cloth.

"My king did well by you, Prince Yunho," Siwon said.

"I don't remember!" Yunho exclaimed.

"You should! You kept begging him for more! Even the king of Shilla was much affected by your wanton display! He sought his queen's body for relief!" Junsu protested.

"I saw you wantonly palm yourself as well," drawled Yuchun, the storyteller, garbed in warriors' clothes as well.

Junsu glared at him.

Kyuhyun, the scholar, now a warrior, laughed and pointed at Changmin. "Him as well! A good thing we sneaked off to our King's training. He was very careful of you, Jung Yunho."

"The man was wanton! Grabbing at his...husband...as if he was a last meal! Do not lie that you were unaffected for I saw you turn away!" Changmin yelled in defense. "Your king played him like an instrument!"

Kyuhyun laughed and said, "True. Not once but more times than I can count did your milk brother reach heaven under my king's ministrations."

Yunho shook his head as visions of Jae kissing him, rubbing against him, plunging into him again and again all night long flooded his mind. He remembered his voice pleading hoarsely for Jae to give him more. It was the... his...?  
  
The doors of the room burst open and a body he was long familiar with strode in. This was no longer a farmer. He was...regal... Half naked even as he was, a strip of cloth tied at his waist, Jae was imposing and pretty.  He walked with the confidence of one born to power. Why did Yunho not see that back then?

Siwon, Kyuhyun and Yuchun bowed.  Behind him, a disheveled crown prince Sujoong followed, the royal robes slightly askew, his golden crown a little...

Yunho could only gape as he took in Jae's unbound hair and the frown that marred his forehead. The servants behind him should have warned Yunho, but when the man lifted him out of the bed and strode with confidence out of the room through some corridors and into another room that was hewn out of the earth where hot steam rose all around, his mind was nowhere except that Jae was holding him.

"My prince, please!" a worried eunuch was pleading.

"Eunuch, can you not see that this man needs a bath? Prepare one for us!"

"Yes, my prince."

And Jae sat on a stone bench with Yunho in his lap.  Jae played the handmaiden and washed Yunho with familiar ease. All the spots that his dream had touched with practiced ease, Prince Jaejoong now cleansed. Yunho bit his lips to keep from crying out. It was such pleasure... Jae, his Jae pressed a kiss on his lips as servants poured steamy water over them to rinse the suds of fragrant soap.

"My prince, this is highly irregular! It should be the servants who cleanse you both!" a bowed old man said.

He was ignored.

Jaejoong smiled at Yunho instead.  He was again lifted in Jae's arms and they strode towards huge wooden tubs. Jae placed him gently in one and followed him in. Fragrant, hot water surrounded them. Jae relaxed and closed his eyes.

There was a chuckle from another tub.

"Jaejoong, I think you must have performed superbly, son. Your bride is still stunned," the king of Shilla said.

Yunho turned to look at the other tub. The King and Queen of Shilla were partaking of the hot steamed bath as well.

"You did well, King of Jeolla," Yunho's mother said. Yunho whipped his head around to see her lounging in another tub.

"The waters are medicinal, Yunho," Jaejoong said gently.  "They cure ills and aches and soothe away the weariness of the day... Or night."

Jaejoong drew the other to rest on him.

"You are the king of Jeolla?" Yunho asked incredulously.

Jaejoong chuckled. "Since I am he, are you now satisfied with the man you will call husband?"

Yunho frowned. "But were you not a farmer?"

"How can my son be a farmer, prince Yunho?" The king of Shilla asked.

"I am whatever his majesty asks me to be," Jaejoong answered. "But, I thank you for this gift, Father. This one has amused me and brought me the most laughter."

"My prince," another eunuch bowed before Jaejoong.

"Food, for my bride, eunuch Shin," Jaejoong commanded. "And the juice of that fruit my men brought back."

"Yes, my prince," the eunuch said.

"What fruit?" Yunho asked.

"It is a curious fruit," Jaejoong answered. "When it was presented to me, it was plump, full of sweet juice and bright orange. But it turned green when I brought it back here. I think they called it naranja. Does my bride want to taste of this sweet nectar?  We have found that it turns this bright orange in the cold months and back to green in the summer months. Jeolla has a few trees."

"I had warned the children to be kind to all manner of people, but they hear not," the queen of KhunLun scoffed. "I am well pleased with my son by marriage.  You have done well in raising that boy, Seulong."

"My brother raised himself, your majesty," Sujoong said as he slipped into another tub filled with steaming water.  "He knew that he had no place among the stations of this palace so he built his own.  He refused to rest on the laurels of our father."

"And you, Crown Prince Sujoong?" Khunlun's queen asked.

"My life was dictated by my birth, majesty," Sujoong laughed. "I am to make the best of it."

The second prince, Prince Daljoong, who had been lounging in another tub said, "If you lament your birth, brother, then follow Jaejoong and give me the crown. I, for one, do not envy the man. It must be difficult to swallow your distaste for..."

A wet towel smacked his face.

"Finish the sentence, brother,  and I will tie you up in the rafters of the palace and Father will allow it!" Jaejoong growled. "No one, not even Father, can insult the queen of Khunlun's son and my bride!"

"Will you lay down your life for such as he?" Daljoong asked.

"When I said my vows, that was already a given, or do you know nothing of the King of Jeolla?" Jaejoong asked.

He continued to stroke Yunho's arms, soothing the agitated man.

"Enough bickering! Daljoong, obviously, you have not studied enough. Send him to Jeolla's Leeteuk. I hear your heir is hard on men like him. He cares not that Daljoong is a prince," King Seulong said.

Guards immediately took hold of the prince and hauled him away. He was dragged out of the bathhouse.

His queen wailed. "My king, no!"

"This is a chamber for rulers, woman! That boy will be my ruin if he is not schooled properly!"

Jaejoong laughed. "Despite his many children, father, ah... Send the prince to Han. Han's King Geng should introduce him to Luhan. Send Heechul with him," Jaejoong said. "Heechul is worse than Leeteuk!"

Three warriors nodded in Jaejoong's direction and immediately took off after the Prince.

"What are you saying, Jaejoong?!" Shilla's queen and his mother asked. "Daljoong is not..."

"Mother, say no more. If he cannot keep a civil tongue on him, he can pleasure his women with his fingers. And the men rather like his ass more. I will cut that twisted man's tongue off of him if I deem it necessary," Jaejoong said. "You spoiled him too much! He thinks it is right to challenge the Crown Prince? Is that not like challenging his father and King? He was in error. You are lucky your favored son will only be sent away. Father could have executed him. That was insubordination and treason."

The queen of Shilla gasped. She did not think of it that way. The queen of KhunLun laughed.

"Indeed! I am more than well pleased with the son you gift me with, Seulong, well pleased indeed," she said.

The fragrance of juicy fruit wafted into the room as the naranjas were broken open and placed on silver plates. Jaejoong looked at the fruit and broke a segment. He turned to look into Yunho's face. The man had slid his long body down, until his head was cradled on Jaejoong's neck.

"Open your mouth for me, sweetness," cajoled Jaejoong.

Yunho opened one eye. His jaw was clenched. He saw Jae... No! Prince Jaejoong was looking at him with a reassuring smile.

He opened his mouth and a piece of fleshy fruit was popped into his mouth. He watched Jaejoong pop another segment into his own mouth and chewed.  
Yunho crunched and bursts of sweet juice burst into his mouth. It was just this side of sweet, but a hint of tartness as well.

"Hmmm," he said.

"More?" Jaejoong asked.

Yunho nodded sitting up and twisting around. He wanted to face this man. This pretty faced prince of Shilla. He gasped to see that the tub of the Crown Prince was close to their tub and it was easy for Jaejoong to reach over and feed his brother. He was feeding a segment to Sujoong that moment.

"You are close to your brother, the crown prince," Yunho stated.

"Of course," Jaejoong chuckled. "Only Daljoong and Yunjoong are...difficult."

Sujoong laughed with Jaejoong. "Do not worry for me, your majesty. I will hold Shilla safe. I may look indolent, but that is not always the truth."

"If Shilla falls, Prince Sujoong, have you thought of what to do?" The queen of KhunLun asked.

"Yes, majesty. My family and I will become farmers growing naranjas in Jaejoong's many homes," he chuckled.

"There are plenty trees," Jaejoong laughed. "I need plenty hands."

The queen of Shilla huffed.

"The Crown Prince and his family are NOT farmers!" she fairly screeched.

Yunho watched as the Crown Prince and Prince Jaejoong sighed together.

"Take my queen to her chambers," King Seulong commanded. "Obviously, the heat in the baths play havoc on her brain."

The king's voice brooked no protest. The queen was dismissed.  
She went into the cloth the maids prepared for her and she was led away to her chambers.

"I like her well, your mother," King Seulong sighed. "Perchance I even love her. But other times..."

"You need to sate yourself in another's embrace for she is too much..." Jaejoong concluded.

The King grunted.  
Khunlun's queen laughed long and hard!

"Something you will not do, I hope, son by marriage," she warned.

King Seulong whipped his head towards the Queen of KhunLun. "Surely, you will allow Jaejoong to find happiness for himself!"

"He married my son. He should be happy with my son!"

"But Prince Yunho is a man! And from what I have learned did not grow up expecting to be Jaejoong's bride! You condemn my son to..."

"Father... Stop. Majesty, I will seek no other heat except your son's. Provided he gives it willingly. The moment he denies me, then forgive me if I will seek another's warm embrace. I will never set him aside. He will be my only queen as long as I live. But if he is unhappy in my embrace, I will certainly allow him to find love with someone else. He just has to be discrete," Jaejoong declared. "I hope it is satisfactory. After all, your son bears no love for the Prince of Shilla."

Yunho frowned at Jaejoong's words, but he could find no fault to the logic.  However, the thought of Jaejoong seeking another's warmth did not sit well with him.

The queen nodded.  "You are correct, Jaejoong. However, make Yunho fall in love with you. You should know how to seduce one such as he."

Jaejoong sighed. "Seduction is easy. Love, on the other hand, cannot be forced, majesty. Yunho must either come to love me or at the very least tolerate me."

"You condemn yourself to a loveless life, son?" The king asked.

"Father, you did that, let us be frank about it," Jaejoong sighed. "I have accepted it. He must also."

"Love can blossom in the most unexpected places," the queen said.

Jaejoong leveled an amused gaze at Yunho.

"You have not said anything, new queen of Jeolla," Jaejoong said. "And it is your fate we discuss."

Yunho tilted his head to the side. "It is true that my mother forced this on me. I am not objecting to your...erm...advances."

Jaejoong laughed as did Sujoong.

"The fact that it is the King of Jeolla that married you must have swayed your...reluctance," Jaejoong said with a chuckle.

"He only knew of you being Jeolla's king last night, Jaejoong," Sujoong said.

"No, I only knew I was marrying Jeolla's king during the ceremony last night. I did not know that the king of Jeolla and the third prince of Shilla were one and the same," Yunho said. "And while Jae's face is familiar to me and my personal guards, I was told he was a farmer."

"A courtly life you might not have, Prince Yunho," King Seulong said. "My son often refers to himself as little more than a soldier."

"He tells me he is no prince," Sujoong laughed. "That he is more a farmer, tending to his gardens of exotic fruit."

"It is what I am," Jaejoong said. "But this man before me wants no courtly station. His companions as well long for adventure and combat. I will set Changmin and Kyuhyun to work. Junsu and Yuchun will be all he and I need as guards."

"I would prefer my two milk brothers with me," Yunho said quietly.

Jaejoong raised his eyebrow.  He popped another segment of fruit into Yunho's mouth. Yunho chewed, but the silence was awkward.

"You shall have them then," Jaejoong said. "But since you prefer their company, in Kyuhyun and Siwon's care I will entrust your safety when and if that time comes.  I hope your two friends are capable of caring for themselves. Siwon and Kyuhyun will only protect you."

The queen looked at Jaejoong.   She clicked her tongue. "Will you need to abandon him so soon, son?" she asked Jaejoong.

"No, majesty. Not yet, but Leeteuk grows restless from my absence. My people also," Jaejoong said.  "Yunho, can you not trust that I would protect you with my life?  Kyuhyun would guard Changmin well."

Yunho shook his head. It was not that he did not trust Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong sighed.

"The morning is marching through, queen of Jeolla. Will you accept me within you tonight without the drugs you were given last night?" Jaejoong asked.

Yunho's jaw dropped. He was drugged?

"Of course! How else would you accept another man? Especially one you hated?" Jaejoong asked.

"You had no trouble with it!" Yunho countered.

Jaejoong frowned. "My father made sure that I would please you in bed. It was...is my duty as your husband, yes? I hope you are well pleased."  
The men in the room dared not breath.

The queen of KhunLun laughed. "I would say you have performed quite capably, son. Yunho was so wanton he kept crying your name as he spilled himself into your mouth and hands. He was so wanton he begged for your honor instead of doing you honor."

Jaejoong laughed and said, "Did you fall for the farmer, Prince Yunho? He and I are the same. I am just more than the sum of my parts."

Yunho blushed.

Jaejoong looked at him and said, "Forgive me, everyone. I think I would like to see if he is indeed receptive to my...advances."

The queen of KhunLun laughed and said, "Make sure his milk brothers watch."

She exited the room with regal grace into the hands of her warrior maids.  
Jaejoong leaned closer towards Yunho and stared at the other man's lips. Yunho unconsciously bit and licked his lips. 

"Am I necessary to you, Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho could not talk. The fingers that crept over his chest made his heart beat erratically. A moan was torn from his throat.  
A gasp was choked from someone else in the room. Everything and everyone faded away. Yunho focused only on the desirous eyes of Third Prince Jaejoong. Oh! The naughty things reflected in those eyes. Jaejoong moved slowly to capture Yunho's lips in his.

Kyuhyun held Changmin fast against his body. Making sure the man could watch Jaejoong and Yunho. Junsu felt Yuchun behind him, but as long as he made no move to flee, Yuchun made no move to hold him down.

Junsu was no fool. He stood and looked as Khunlun's queen had ordered.

The crown prince left with a chuckle as well as the King of Shilla. In the baths, only Jaejoong and Yunho remained with their guards and servants that have seen far worst than this.

"Have all the servants go," Jaejoong commanded softly as he played with Yunho's hidden pearls.

The soft command was immediately carried out. Only Jaejoong's personal guards were around.

"Now, my prince, what would you like to do?" Jaejoong whispered against Yunho's lips.

Yunho cupped a hand around Jaejoong's neck and brought that tantalizing mouth down on his. He opened his mouth to Jaejoong's questing tongue. And slid his hand to embrace the man to his body. He wanted the pleasure he dreamt of.  The baths seemed hotter. He did not care. All he craved was here.

Jaejoong slid his palm to cup Yunho's buttocks and press the man closer to him. Jaejoong forced their positions to change.

Yunho straddled Jaejoong, sitting on the man's throbbing jade sword. Yunho slid his lips down to taste Jaejoong's skin. His position made him aware that fingers quested entrance into his secret gates. He was restless. His body seemed so hot. It wanted something.

Jaejoong's fist closed around his appendage and slid top to bottom, bottom up in an endless rhythm that seemed lazy and unaffected. Yunho bit Jaejoong's neck.

"More, please," he whispered.

Jaejoong went a smidgeon faster. Yunho moaned in frustration. He moved his hip to push into Jaejoong's fist and gasped as Jaejoong's fingers slid away from his secret gate. Then he withdrew and gasped again as the fingers behind him entered.  He tried again with the same results.

"You... You.. Please... Let me feel..." Yunho begged. "In me..."

Jaejoong chuckled and complied. He pulled Yunho's legs apart gently and expertly slid into the opening he had prepared so well.

Yunho gasped. He ground down into the jade sword that entered him. And when he did, his jade sword slid from Jaejoong's fist.

"Move how you want, my queen," Jaejoong cajoled. "I will please you either way."

Jaejoong leaned against the side of the tub, to give Yunho better access to him.

Yunho clasped Jaejoong to him and restlessly slid up and around and down again, trying to find his need. Each gasp from his lips spilling like a happy sigh. His eyes were lidded slits, heavy and languorous.  He moaned with each movement. The water had eased Jaejoong's entry,but now, there was that spot that made Yunho shiver each time he hits it right. The pleasure had him groan out shuddering moans. He tried biting his lips to muffle the loud "Aaaahhhh!" that gets torn out of his mouth, but Jaejoong kisses those lips and he can't help himself from moaning loudly.

"Please!" he begged. This was torture!

Jaejoong clasped Yunho tightly to him and cupped Yunho's buttocks and guided the man's movements.

Yunho felt his jade sword clasped between his belly and Jaejoong's and his cave filled with Jaejoong's jade sword. The movement of Jaejoong's guiding hands were Yunho's undoing. He threw back his head and yelled his satisfaction to the ceiling.

Jaejoong laughed.

"Come, my queen, let us take more pleasure," he grinned. He pulled Yunho up and turned him around in the rounded tub. Jaejoong pushed Yunho's back to bend over the tub.

"Present to me your gates, lovely queen," Jaejoong whispered against Yunho's ear. "Brace yourself against the walls of the tub."

Yunho stretched out and reached the edge of the tub. He looked back to see Jaejoong lick his lips before the man bent down to lick his neck. Yunho's legs were pushed apart by expert legs that slid between his.

Jaejoong's jade sword slid between his legs. But Jaejoong did not push to open his gate. Yunho bit his lip. He ground back against Jaejoong. Jaejoong chuckled against Yunho's back, the rumble reverberating deep into Yunho's blood. 

Changmin groaned into Kyuhyun's hand.

Yuchun gazed at Junsu who stood his ground and bit his lip.

"Jae..." Yunho breathed.

Jaejoong knelt behind the man so... prettily displayed open for him. He used his tongue to lave the puckered gates even as his hand wrapped around Yunho's swinging pearls and jade sword.

Yunho could only shiver in delight. His legs trembled. He did not want his...husband and king to taste his dirtiness. But could only bite his lips when Jaejoong pushed his tongue into the opening.

"Ooh," Yunho moaned. "I....I.... th..th...think... Please....ooh..."

Jaejoong paved the entrance with his tongue some more. When he had deemed the entrance slick and ready, Jaejoong stood and steadied Yunho. He stood behind Yunho and grabbed Yunho's jade sword. He tugged and squeezed as he impaled Yunho upon his jade sword.

Yunho expected the intrusion, but oooohhhh!!!!  Yunho bucked against Jaejoong. His spine arching back, wanting more.   
Yunho squirmed. He needed something.

"Please...."

"Yes, dear one, I will please you," Jaejoong answered.

Yunho bit his lip as Jaejoong snapped his hips.

"Oh my.... Oooh... Right....there!!!! There!!!"

Changmin groaned as he rubbed himself against the growing bulge behind him.  
Yuchun watched Junsu make a fist.

"Jae... Please!!!!"

Jaejoong bent over the man's back shoving himself deep into Yunho and ground himself against Yunho.

Yunho shattered into a million pieces. His body contracted around Jaejoong's impaled sword.

The pressure was all Jaejoong needed to send himself spiraling off the edge. Yunho's knees shook. Jaejoong lowered their bodies into the water. He was still deeply embedded in Yunho's body. He slowly withdrew from Yunho's body.

Yunho gave a strangled cry. His body sensitized to Jaejoong's intrusion.

"Shhhh..." Jaejoong soothed the man. "All will be alright."

Yunho turned to face him and leaned in to kiss those lips that were such devastating instruments to his sanity. Jaejoong kissed him back, smoothing the back that was wracked with shuddering breaths.

When the other was calmer, Jaejoong stood from the water and carried Yunho into another tub where the man lay against Jaejoong. The water was hot and steamy. It was fragrant from herbs and flowers. Jaejoong never left Yunho. He washed the other with patience and care.

And when Yunho fell asleep, Junsu saw that he carried Yunho tenderly into Yunho's room, dried the sleeping man, clothed him and covered him with blankets.

Jaejoong slept a while near the sleeping prince, guarded by Yuchun.  But the day's break found him gone.

'As promised, your milk brothers stay with you. I will be in Jeolla. If you can entrust yourself into my care, Kyuhyun and Siwon will bring you to me. Until then, my queen... Play well with my trusted generals. Yours. King of Jeolla.'

Yunho frowned. So, this is what he meant? If Yunho was not obedient, he will be left alone? Abandoned? How...childish... How...mean... He swallowed tears past the lump in his throat. Then he imperiously called for Siwon and Kyuhyun.

"I will join my husband in Jeolla," he commanded.

Siwon smirked.

"As you wish, Majesty. But if you enter Jeolla, majestic Queen, you may only see your milk brothers at night or for breakfast... Unless the king has...other plans... Then you might not see them at all," Kyuhyun warned.

"Wait. What did you say?" Changmin asked. "We are his guards.  We stay with him at all times!"

Yunho raised his hand. "Come here a moment, Changmin. You, too, Junsu." As the two moved closer to him, Yunho looked at Siwon and asks, "May I have a few moments with my brothers?"

Siwon laughed and left the room.

"Look, it will not be peaceful here or anywhere if we are not in the presence of the King of Jeolla.  He said he would protect me, but I must trust him. If I insist on you being with me all the time, I will remain in Shilla with you two, but Jeolla's king will not be with me. I do not want to become an abandoned...bride," Yunho hesitated at that last word.

"Then what would you have us do, highness?" Junsu asked.

"Come with me. But allow me to entrust myself to Prince Jaejoong and you must entrust yourself to Siwon and Kyuhyun," Yunho said. "I will work on Jaejoong to see him agreeable to your coming back as my guards. In the meantime, find out what it means to guard me according to Jaejoong's protocol. Ask Siwon and Kyuhyun subtly."


	5. Kingdoms

Leeteuk looked at the King of Jeolla.  He cannot imagine being this genius.  He’s slowly learning all the things he needed to know to manage Jeolla and to protect it as his King had ordered him.  Leeteuk knew that Jeolla was going to be given to him with or without the consent of the King of Shilla. 

“Jaejoong.  My king, are you certain that you want Jeolla to be governed by me?”

Jaejoong looked at Leeteuk and said, “Yes.  Being King of Jeolla isn’t really about the people doing as you say.  Being King of any country is really about making sure its citizens are going to be alright.  And you are currently the only one I know who can do that for Jeolla. You will lead Jeolla well, Leeteuk.  Of this I have no doubt.”

“But, my king.  This was your kingdom you have fought for and won!  I could not conquer these people!” Leeteuk protested.

Jaejoong sighed.  “You can always think of me as your king.  Allow your children to inherit Jeolla for I am doomed to be without progeny.  In such a case, how am I serving Jeolla as King?”

Leeteuk bowed his head.  In this he cannot dispute the wise King.  After all, Jaejoong cannot install another queen.  Not if he valued the peace of Shilla.  And Shilla would be war torn if Jung Yunho did not sit in Jeolla’s throne as queen, bride of the third son of the King of Shilla. 

“And what will happen to my beloved king?” Leeteuk asked.  “Having adopted me and mine, it is still the same for me.  You are the King I intend to serve.”

“This man will become a merchant, perhaps establish another kingdom at the end of the trade routes,” Jaejoong answered.  “I must bring Khunlun’s shining star away from possibly retribution of Shilla’s political people.  You know that most of them are influenced by… the sentiments of others.  You know that I will come and help you, but I will not allow myself to kill one of my brothers.”

“Yes, my king,” Leeteuk said.  Such was the honor of the King of Jeolla.

“Then, my heir, let me know of our enterprise from the caravan passes down to the groves of my exotic fruit,” Jaejoong said.

Jung Yunho came into the chamber to see Jeolla’s current heir and Jaejoong perusing a map on a cow hide laid out on the stone table.  It had many notations of a different language than he was used to. 

“…station.  Have the group go and set the land by this water way.  I will require one with walls.  As there is the possibility of flooding make sure that it is set higher than the water can reach.   What did Amargus say this place was called?” Jaejoong asked.

“There is no name yet, my king,” Leeteuk said.  “Although they call you and yours ‘harapuh’, something that means face to face, I believe.  Because you had asked them to talk to you face to face.”

“Why do you spread your kingdom so thin?” Yunho asked, interrupting the two.

Jaejoong laughed.  “This is not about establishing kingdoms, Jung Yunho.  It is about establishing a prosperous home.”

Leeteuk looked at the perplexed prince and said, “His Majesty is not really interested in conquering people or kingdoms.  He relishes establishing new cities, kingdoms built from his own people and of local people who may be persuaded to join his cause.  His ultimate goal is to amass riches.  And he is knowledgeable enough to know that trade is the best way to amass them.  The people of Jeolla who are an adventurous lot establish these cities first.  They look for something the locals want from here, Han, Shou and other places far from them.  A rising power at the other end is the Egyptians, kings of the desert Monuments.”

Leeteuk pointed at a place on the cow hide.  “Their army is vast and plentiful.  Their knowledge as well.  The Pharaoh, their king and god, is all powerful.  But his majesty cares nothing for this man’s power.  He, instead, looked to the merchants, the true power he surmised was money.  Coin.  Gold and silver, goods.  The merchants may never live in palaces, but they always have plenty to eat.  It is his majesty’s job as well as his people’s job to head and govern the other people, to protect the merchants and the merchants in turn support this protection.  The king’s wish is make sure that all of the people in an established city be provided for and have the opportunity to make riches.”

Jaejoong laughed.  “My ideals are not so lofty, my queen.  It is true that I seek to establish cities from Han to the ends of the sea, but I do so only to ensure my safety and the safety and security of my family.  That my generals and their family are left with a fitting and prosperous livelihood.  What that family turns their establishments into is up to them.  I will not care when this body is no longer alive.  I will be carrion for the gods of heaven.”

He turned to the stunned prince.  “I sought a home for the prince that will be my bride, because Shilla is no home for such as you and I.  Though commanded by edict and by necessary sacrifice, the King of Jeolla cannot allow someone he vowed to protect to be endangered.  And your life is endangered in Shilla.  I will not allow my people, the people of Jeolla, to be persecuted either because of one man.  Do not ask me to sacrifice women and children because of who you are.  I will never allow that!”

Jung Yunho sat stunned.  A twinge of pain snaked into his heart, but Jaejoong’s next words made him understand.

“However, I will sacrifice myself to your cause.  I will keep you safe at the expense of my crown,” Jaejoong said.  “My people, though, like to see me crowned.  Therefore some of the establishments I had asked them to found are little kingdoms for which some of them prefer to say that they are only sitting on the throne in a temporary capacity.”

“My mother said that I would be sitting on a kingdom’s throne,” Jung Yunho said. 

Jaejoong did not laugh but Leeteuk did.  “No matter where you go, as long as my king goes with you, it will be his kingdom and in that way yours,” Leeteuk said.  “All his people will always wait for his return for as long as we hear he still lives.”

Jung Yunho was disturbed by this news.

“Trust in my plans, Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong told the worried prince.

But Yunho spoke to Changmin, the hothead, who told Jihye, the heir to KhunLun’s throne that Yunho fears that he will not have a kingdom.  
   
And it surprised the reigning Queen of KhunLun that Jihye’s sources spoke of Yunho not having a kingdom despite him being Queen of Jeolla.  
   
Of course, being a hot headed woman, Jihye declared war, but because her brother in law was the King of Jeolla, Shilla’s protector, she decided to be subversive.  She found a ready ally in the second prince who wanted to eradicate the abomination that was the King of Jeolla and his queen as well as take over Shilla’s throne. 

The atmosphere of unrest reached Shilla and the Crown Prince's ears.  Sujoong warned Jaejoong of what was being said in Shilla. 

“Flee soon, my brother, to protect the light of KhunLun, and send your most trusted envoy to KhunLun to talk to the Queen.  The heir to her throne seems to be in immediate alliance to Daljoong.  Daljoong incites disagreement,” Sujoong said in a message.  
   
Under cover of darkness, a small caravan smuggled the Crown Prince’s favored concubine and a few of his children.  As well as Kyuhyun riding hell for leather out  of Jeolla with Changmin fast at his heels heading for KhunLun.  
   
~*~

Jaejoong looked at the bodies of his queen and Junsu, the queen's preferred guard.

He sighed to Yuchun.  “You and I are going to be in very desperate straits, friend, if they wake before we get to our destination.”

Yuchun laughed.  “A good thing that Geng’s interesting drug is effective.”

“True, but we were warned that this drug is difficult if used too much,” Jaejoong said.  “So, you and I must ride swift and true towards the sea and by boat travel down to the roadways of the sea to Tartessos.  They will not escape in a vessel too enclosed.”

“Three days ride, majesty!” Yuchun laughed.

"And the light of Khunlun leaves without tears in his beautiful eyes," Jaejoong chuckled.

The kingdom of Jeolla was in high alert.  All the women and children that chose to stay were making provisions for a long siege.  They were confident in Leeteuk’s leadership.  The men also.  They bowed their one true king goodbye one last time. 

His prediction had come true.  Indeed their king was wise. 

Those in Shilla could only pray for the safety of one they considered one of their own.  They were amazed at the depth of thought the King had put into the possibility of their future.  Jeolla’s people wanted to weep, but their safety came first.  That and the safety of their king.  To ensure his safety and that of KhunLun’s light, they must pretend that Jaejoong and Yunho was still in Jeolla.  Pursuit of their king was to be avoided. 

Discreet riders were sent out to their outposts to be on high alert in case their king needed them.  All along the trade routes, people were rousing in order to send support or whatever was needed on their king’s journey. 

 ~¡~

Sujoong looked at his father and his mother. 

“Your son is making a play for the throne.  You and I may die here, father,” he warned.

“Your brother would not do that!” the queen insisted.

“Oh, woman, you are so blind to the snake that you have borne,” the King of Shilla said.  “What would you have me do, son?”

“You and I must weed out the spies,” Sujoong said.  “You and I are not alone, and yet…”

The king nodded. 

“My father, I must be ruthless if you wish to save Shilla from tainted blood,” Sujoong said.  “For snakes reside with snakes.”

The king nodded.  The queen turned fearful.  
   
That night, the queen sent a letter to the house of her son, Daljoong.  Unbeknownst to them, eyes have spied them.   
   
The following morning, King Seulong and the crown prince was closeted away from everyone else. 

“What is the plan now, father?” Sujoong asked.  “If we exile them, they are like scorpions or snakes.  They will come back and bite this kingdom.”

“What precautions have you created?”

“My heir is here, his heir… and our spare is where you expect them to be,” he answered cryptically.  “The Crown Princess has decided to stay at my side to protect the second and the heir.  If anything happens, they will seek help in Jeolla.”

His father nodded.  War in Shilla has begun.  And the children will become unnecessary sacrifices if Seulong and Sujoong were not successful.   
   
~*~

Yunho and Junsu became aware that they were no longer in Jeolla.  Their heads pounded to a bizarre drum.  The sea air somewhat alleviated it. 

“Your charge is awake, Jaejoong,” Yuchun smirked.  “I will take charge of his guard.”

“Wwwwhere are we?” Yunho muttered, his mouth dry and unwilling to cooperate.

“You are at sea,” Jaejoong said, cradling the head of his queen and lifting it so he may drink.  “Drink this.  It will lessen the headache.  I apologize for drugging you, but for the sake of my kingdom, it was necessary.  Your Changmin is rather reactionary, yes?”

“What have you done to him?” the other hammock asked.  Well, it was the person in the hammock.

“If Kyuhyun had done as I had instructed, he should be on his way to Tartessos,” Jaejoong answered.

“What is in Tartessos?  Where is Tartessos?” Junsu asked, the bitter brew he drank clearing his mind and questions brewed in his head.

“It is in a different land, had circumstances been kinder, we would have journeyed over the land routes, but things are such as they are,” Jaejoong explained.  “Yuchun and I surmised that the sea route would better serve our purposes.”

Yunho looked at Jaejoong’s seemingly innocent face.  “You didn’t want any possibility of my escape,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smiled.  “It wasn’t so much your escape that I wanted to prevent.  It was to ensure your absolute safety.  Not knowing what is necessary, you and your guard would have posed difficulties.  As it is, we will need to stop along the routes to replenish our provisions.  A lengthy journey by water is unfortunately not viable for such as we.  Junsu, instead of being so protective of your prince in my presence, I would have you accompany my guard and trusted man.  To ensure the safety of KhunLun’s bright light.”

“I hate that epithet!” Yunho said.  “I am not without brains, my king.  Explain to me these things, I would not have made much fuss.”

“Ah, Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong closed his eyes against the wind.  “It was at your alarm that these things came to pass.  I said that you will never be without a kingdom.  Whether it is small or large was never said.  Jeolla is large.  The kingdom I have in Tartessos is not.  It is new.  A newly acquired city.  And yet, it is full of riches.”

"Had you trusted my king's word," Yuchun began, "the throne  would have been created much more so than it is right now."

Jaejoong laughed. "As it is, we have no palace, no throne room. But Siwon will procure an ornate chair for you. I have yet to win the right to wear a crown from the king of Tartessos and the other Celtiberians. And the two of you had not had time to study Iberian or Celtiberian. It shall be difficult. However, the queen of KhunLun will know that you will have a throne. Small as it may be, Jaejoong fulfills the agreement he vowed to fulfill."

"And the way she travels will allow her to know that whether he sits on a throne or not, your fortune is vast enough to keep him satisfied all the way down to his greedy heart," Yuchun said.

Junsu frowned at this. "What kind of compensation do you get from your king?" Junsu asked sarcastically.

"More than yours affords you," Yuchun chuckled. "But though a kingdom was offered, I chose a palace in his kingdom. A villa if not a palace."

"More than likely, the one we will occupy while the palace is built," Jaejoong said.

A sailor approached Jaejoong. He was clothed not in leather and steel as warriors usually are. This puzzled Yunho. It puzzled him as well when a small note was passed to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong looked the the questions passing through Yunho's mind. "We dress this way in the sea. It affords us a chance to survive if we fall into or jump into the water. They hide other kinds of weapons."

Yunho frowned. "Why do I know nothing of the things you know?"

Jaejoong looked at him and said, "Because you only knew what you thought necessary for you. I, on the other hand, had to learn unnecessary things to protect Shilla and when I acquired Jeolla to protect them.  Then when I was told of what fate had in store for me, I needed to learn more to protect you."

~*~

Jung Jihye, crown princess to KhunLun’s throne noted the land that her brother-in-law had secured for himself.  It was not within Tartessos’ kingdom, but on the border of the disputed lands and that of Tartessos. 

According to the King of Tartessos, Jaejoong had much amused him as well as commanded his respect.  The loyalty and the diplomacy of the man was what he needed to make sure the other kingdoms did not encroach in Tartessos too much.  And if Jaejoong was willing, the King of Tartessos was also willing to have him as ally and friend. 

It came as no surprise to Jihye why the King of Tartessos was willing to shelter the small kingdom as of yet.  The vastness of the land that Jaejoong had taken was vast for Jihye.  Small, compared to Tartessos.  But the men under Jaejoong had expanded their holdings further after the initial exchange.  The King of Tartessos did not see Jaejoong as a threat.  He had no intention of going to war with someone who was protecting something or someone important.  It fascinated him that Jaejoong would go so far to protect Shilla and Jung Yunho.

“Fear not, future queen,” the King of Tartessos said.  “Although I do not yet know of this land of yours, KhunLun, I know of the man Jaejoong.  I know enough of the King of Jeolla to know that your brother is safe with him.  A kingdom is promised to yours, a kingdom is being prepared.  See?  However, a kingdom takes time, little one.  Established kingdoms are hard to come by.  Jaejoong and his men are starting from the bottom and building up.  But the people under him are loyal, talented, much fun!”

“You keep someone close to you as well?” Jihye asked.  “Is that why you agreed to Jaejoong taking over your borderlands?”

The king laughed and said, “Yes, it is true, there is someone I favor.  But he is like the wind.  He is a free soul.  He gave up a throne for freedom.  I do not ask that he give up something so precious to be my consort.”

Just then a beautiful man came into the room, dressed in the fine linens of some place Jihye has never seen before.  The linen draped only over his hips, like a skirt.  He was naked otherwise.  On his chest sat a breastplate of blue stones and red carnelian.  There was a large beetle on his chest made of green stones and gold, embedded on the breastplate.  His hair was oiled in rivulets, his dark skin oiled as well.  A golden band sat on his brow.  Armbands of colored gems and heavy gold encircled his lower arms.  Gold bangles also encircled the man’s ankles.  He walked barefoot towards the dais. 

 Jihye gasped to see such a man dressed as he was. 

“I am amused by your presents, Thonios,” the man said as he came into the throne room and proceeded without ceremony to step up to the dais. 

The king chuckled at the spectacle that this man made.  “Favored one,” he replied.  “Come.  Greet the future queen of KhunLun.”

“KhunLun.  Have I heard of it?  Ah, wait… I heard of a kingdom far from Han with warriors headed by a most fearsome queen… And… Jaejoong…” the man said, sitting on a cushion provided for him next to the throne.

“Just how far have you travelled this time, love?” the king asked. 

“To Han.  The King sends favors.  Silk, a cloth you will love.  And more jade.  I have heard something of your amusing friend, Jaejoong.  He is said to have married a man.  One who is a fearsome warrior as well.  And from the stories I heard from the King of Han, Jaejoong had known of this a long time ago.  He had prepared to seduce this man on their wedding night.  Had he asked you, you would have been able to instruct him much more ably than the monks of some obscure place in the height of the mountain ranges of Shang.”

The king laughed.  “Surely, my favorite one, you have that wrong.  You know more of this kind of knowledge than I ever would.  Rest assured, princess.  Your brother’s husband, Jaejoong, will care for your brother as he cares for his own self.  Actually, from what I have gathered, Jaejoong has no choice but to ensure your Jung Yunho’s continued happiness.  Tariq, my love, make sure to visit them when they get here.  And bring those books you and I love so much.”

Guards appeared at Jihye’s elbow. 

“My guards will accompany you and… Siwon, am I correct?”

The silent warrior nodded.

“Yes, your majesty,” Siwon acknowledged.

“Siwon and you may stay in my palace if you so choose, or my guards will escort you to Jaejoong’s… Is the palace not finished yet, Siwon?”

“No, not yet, majesty,” Siwon replied.  “We did not think we would need it now.  The King wasn’t supposed to come so soon.  We had thought to secure the place first.  Fortification walls needed to come first, in case a siege from KhunLun’s forces came. Or the others from the unclaimed lands.”

The king nodded.  “Of course.  I will send my architects and the builders to you.  They will help you get this favored man’s home built as quickly as possible.  At least a small villa for now.  Something the man will be comfortable in.  It may become a home for another of Jaejoong’s favored ones.”

“He is not to take any other,” Jihye said. 

The king only laughed.  “You are yet young, child.  The ways of the world would intrude soon.  A pity.  But Siwon, you will compensate my people well.” 

The king rose and held the hand of the man whose hand was on his knees. 

“Come favored one.  My audience is dismissed.  I would have you now.  You have left me for many moons.  I grow hungrier by the second.”

The man called Tariq laughed joyously.  He happily followed after the blue eyed king who could not take his eyes off of the almost undressed man in front of him.

Jihye could find no fault in the way they looked at each other.  Each happy in being with the other.

“How long have they been….?” Jihye whispered the question to Siwon.

“Their story is long and convoluted.  I think since the Pharoah’s adopted father had fallen for the previous king,” Siwon said.

“Fah Row?” Jihye asked.

“Ah, never mind,” Siwon said.  This royal princess was young.  She will know soon enough the things she needed to know.  
   
~*~

Jihye saw the encampment and found that the Tartessians were quick workers.  Jaejoong’s own people learned the building techniques quickly as well.  A large villa was soon erected for their use as well as decorated and supplied for the coming King’s use.  The villa was buzzing with excitement as Siwon was now de facto leader until the coming of the king.  Jihye could not help but to get into helping the kingdom get ready for a king and his bride.  Her men were put to use passing out water and food to the workers as well as making sure that they were protected.  She also helped to pick fruit that was ready to be harvested over the many kinds of orchards that Jaejoong and his people had planted or had cultivated.

“How long ago did Jaejoong start this?”

“Jaejoong only had this land for the last 5 years.  He started looking at other places when he was 17.  He started his empire when he was 18, after he was given the lessons from the monks,” Siwon answered the future queen.

“But these orchards are already…”

Siwon laughed.  “They were farmed sporadically.  There was no symmetry to the way the plants were planted.  The local villages and encampments grew them from local plants and just dropped the seeds wherever.  Jaejoong cleared a few so the remaining ones would grow beautifully.  New ones are being planted around as well.”

“There is a plan to all this?”

“Of course!  Jaejoong is nothing but a planner.  Growing up in the palace probably instilled that in him.  He had to know how to talk, how to walk, how to think ahead so that he does not get scolded, does not invite his mother’s wrath, and does not invite his father’s wrath, nor become a burden that he could be killed by his brothers or by his father or by any of the other people in the King’s council vying for power and recognition,” Siwon said.  “You will see that Jaejoong’s position is one of respect afforded by the people in his care.  Currently, the one who is heir to this land is either I or Yuchun.  He has drilled into his many heirs that the one that leads is the one that protects the people that allows him to lead.  He understands that we are these people’s servants more than we are their overlord.  A truly revolutionary idea, I’m sure, but this is what Jaejoong is.”

“So… nothing will go to Jung Yunho should Jaejoong die?” Jihye asked. 

Siwon laughed.  “Princess, before Jaejoong dies, he will drill into your beloved brother and his milk brothers the responsibility that rests on their shoulders as keeper of Jaejoong’s light.  For as long as Jung Yunho lives, Jaejoong is basically alive for his people.  They will protect Jung Yunho until his death.  So, although Jaejoong’s generals are all his heirs, if something should happen to Jaejoong now, Jung Yunho will still be considered Jaejoong’s Queen and no matter where in Jaejoong’s kingdoms he goes, Yunho will always be treated as the Queen.”

“With no real power,” Jihye surmised.

“You and yours did not teach him to rule, majesty,” Siwon explained.  “Not in the way that Jaejoong learned for himself.  In fact, you only taught him to fight so that if Shilla’s palace was inhospitable to him, he could fight for himself to the death or at least until you can rescue him.” 

Siwon gestured to the people already asleep in their beds in houses that were built up around the villa. 

“You see the people here who talk of Jaejoong so intimately?  They were first from Shilla, then Jeolla some of them, then the other kingdoms that Jaejoong had established.  They all know that the coming queen is a man.  Jaejoong had asked that the ones for this place be accepting of this male queen because it would allow their fellow people in Shilla and Jeolla to live peacefully.  And those that couldn’t accept, Jaejoong saw no reason to punish, they were established back into Shilla and Jeolla and some other estates.  But all of them acknowledge Jaejoong as their king even if they choose to resent the queen that comes,” Siwon explained.  “No one here will judge the coming queen as unclean, unnecessary.  They know why Jaejoong does what he does and that this queen’s happiness is also theirs.  However, for your two milk brothers and your brother to have land of their own, they must first prove to Jaejoong and his men that they are capable of being both servant and leader.  Because from what we have seen, only Yunho is currently capable of navigating the diplomacy of dealing with others.  And yet, even he cannot control the other two under him.  And there is the only two that are willing to follow him.” 

Jihye narrowed her eyes at the man who was currently the head of the establishment she was in.  “I will always protect and provide protection for my brothers,” she declared. 

“But not if it means the destruction of KhunLun,” Siwon surmised.  “Jaejoong said you would make a formidable queen.” 

Jihye was taken aback by this information.  “He did?  Why would the King of Jeolla think that?” 

Siwon laughed.  “We, all of Jaejoong’s generals and Jaejoong himself likes to know the people he is dealing with.  Before we settled here, he wanted to know if Jung Yunho will be made to feel welcome here.  With Tartessos’ king as he is, Egypt, and the lands in between here and there… This place is capable of accepting Jung Yunho and Jaejoong’s coming together.  Since it is necessary, yes?” 

“Then tell me, why does the second prince resent his position so much?  Daljoong and Yunjoong?” Jihye asked.

“I cannot, majesty.  You should ask around and perhaps you’ll understand why,” Siwon said. 

Their drink was interrupted as a messenger knocked.  Siwon nodded him in. 

“His majesty has reached the port cities, lord general,” the messenger said.  

“Good!  All is as it should be?” 

The messenger eyed the curious queen of KhunLun. 

“It is alright to speak in her presence as she worries for her siblings,” Siwon said. 

“General Kyu and the youngest one is riding hard around.  They are currently in disguise.  They bring the bride’s mother,” the messenger said.  “It is said that the queen is angry.” 

Siwon cursed in the seven languages he had learned.  “When you are rested, I need you to ride again, to each of our places.  Ask that they send one or two of their soldiers to come here.  We will need an escort for the queen back to KhunLun once we are finished mitigating whatever made the queen angry.”

“According to our sources, lord general, the queen was blistering in her words towards the youngest one.  Perhaps it was this instead of the queen’s… predicament.  Also, I bear news from Shilla’s crown prince.   I was told to memorize it,” the messenger said. 

Siwon nodded. 

“He said, ‘The land of the bright star you hold is peaceful to me.  Even as the storm rages within my own soul.  Peace find you, brother.’” 

Siwon contemplated the message.  “I see,” he finally said.  “Was this message relayed to Jaejoong?” 

“Yes, lord general.  The message was told to his majesty, but he said to make sure that it is relayed without delay to you most especially and the others that wait at the posts.  He also said to make sure that when the queen of KhunLun comes that she is welcomed with the dignity of her station,” the messenger said.

Siwon nodded and bade the man to seek his rest.  When the future queen of KhunLun was resting for the evening, Siwon sought out the messenger again. 

“I disturb you?” he asked.

“No, lord general.  I expected you to have more questions,” the man answered.  It was standard protocol.  

“Then tell me of what else you know that is of use to me,” Siwon said.

“The three, General Kyu, the youngest one and the queen – the king asked for our shadowmen to watch over them,” the messenger said.  “They exchange and pick up more as they get closer to here.  They take the long land routes stopping in cities rich with assets, as per the King's instructions.  The king takes the water routes. And will arrive later than the queen of KhunLun.” 

Siwon nodded.  “Then rest, my friend, I have to send you again to the closest city we hold.  I will need the very shadows you have spoken of to come and provide shelter for their own.  Somewhere they will feel comfortable in without question,” Siwon instructed. "To protect the Sun that comes, the star I keep with me and the light our king guards."

“Yes, lord general.  I will ride tonight,” the messenger said. 

“No, ride tomorrow morn,” Siwon said.  “Your absence and your going now may cause the others who are not part of our group to question such.” 

“Yes, lord general,” the messenger said.

“Make sure none follow your wake,” Siwon cautioned. 

“Yes, lord general,” the man said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins. Trouble seems to follow.


	6. Badda Cas

Jihye looked at the encampment and saw that in the three months that she had stayed, a lot has been done.  She looked around and found that it should have already been snowing. 

Siwon looked at her and said that snow did not happen here on this side of the world. Or at least, not as much as Jeolla or KhunLun. 

Jaejoong had chosen a river where his kingdom would be.  He needed it for the bounty it provided.  And the mountain ranges to protect them from invaders of sorts.  And everyone knew that the rivers come from the heights of the mountains.  It was there that the snows pile up.

Up at the heights of the mountains were the land of the Yermen. They lived in perpetual snow. Siwon did not tell Jihye about Jaejoong's trading "outpost" there as well.

The message that arrived from Jaejoong’s many stops said, “Set the artisans to decorating the castle with lions.  I am finding myself partial to lions.”

The messenger had blushed when this was said.  

Siwon was told in secrecy that Jaejoong had nicknamed the man he had acquired as his bride a young lion.  One of the palaces they had visited likened the man to a feral lion.  El Rey Leon.  For what the messenger could not say.  Only that the story went around that El Rey Leon was only considerate towards his mate.

 And apparently, Jaejoong was his considered mate.

The queen of KhunLun arrived when the palace was halfway done.  The villa was complete, but the palace was taking time.  The instructions were to build one that was similar to Tartessos' palace, but yet, remind of Jeolla. With plenty of lions.

The story from Kyuhyun amused the two comrades no end to the disgruntlement of one Changmin.

"So, Jaejoong and the Malich are friends, remember? And we are always welcome in his land. Jaejoong especially is most favored. The Malich greets Jaejoong as he usually does, with kisses on both his cheeks. Jung Yunho growled and leaped in between Jaejoong and the Malich.  Yunho amused Jaejoong who laughed.

'I apologize, my friend, this queen of mine is a little...'

Then the Malich laughed. 'Ah, only the King of Jeolla would dare wed himself to El Rey Leon!'"

The Queen of Khunlun laughed at the retelling.

 ~*~  
   
Jaejoong and Yunho has established a sort of easy camaraderie.  Yunho was still in awe over what this person has accomplished in his 27 years of age. 

Junsu was also in awe of all that the group has accomplished in little more than 10 years although Jeolla was Jaejoong’s from the age of 18.

Yuchun just laughed at the silliness of all they speculated.  Jaejoong and he had faced death too many times not to enjoy snippets of time when they were able to laugh.

Jaejoong was currently swinging from the yard arm of the boat, helping the crew catch the wind in the Badda Cas, a strip of water that will allow them to navigate to the Middle Sea. 

When the yard arm was where they want it to be, Yunho sidled his way next to Jaejoong to hold the arm in place.  They had changed the kind of boat they had at a port within the Badda Cas.  Their current transportation did not have a deep keel, like the ocean boat they had earlier in their trip.  
   
“We will travel by land soon, light of KhunLun,” Jaejoong said. 

“Upon animals that carry their own water in the land of the desert sands!” a sailor supplied. 

“Are you joining us, Ahkeem?” Jaejoong asked.  “Has your father given permission?”

“Yes, lord,” an older man replied.  “The boy wants to see these people with golden hair and deep blue eyes.”

Jaejoong laughed.  “You son wants to be an adventurer!”

“He follows in your footsteps, majesty!” the older man replied. The other men chuckled.

“Then is it alright to send him higher into the mountains farther where I heard the snow gathers? Into the lands of the Celts and Yermen?  I heard the stones resembling sunlight are to be found there,” Jaejoong said.

“Yes, high lord!  Send him where his heart wills, but remind him to come back to take care of my old bones!” the older man said much to the laughter of those around.

“As your father has said, young Ahkeem.  Give your father honor and come to care for him when he is too feeble to sail these seas,” Jaejoong advised the young man.

“As the one god of the mountains have decreed, I will do so, my king, my lord,” Ahkeem vowed. 

Jaejoong laughed, Yuchun joined in, and the other men also laughed with them, as they faced the wind allowing the breeze to cool their faces.

Yunho was perplexed in the easiness of how they laugh. 

Junsu observed them saying little. 

“Would it be okay to swim in these waters?” Yunho asked, observing the sweat dripping from his milk brother’s forehead.

Yuchun glanced towards the quiet man. 

“Did he eat anything different than what we have eaten,” Yuchun asked.

“I do not know, lord general,” a man answered.

Jaejoong observed Junsu and nodded to Yuchun.

Yuchun went to carry the man in his arms into the sheltered rooms at the tail end of the boat.  Another man followed with a water jar. 

“Badam nut with honey,” Jaejoong suggested.  “The milk may help.”

Yunho looked towards the retreating men.

“Do you want to follow them, prince Yunho?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho hesitated.  Then he looked at Jaejoong.  He sensed that it was a test of sorts.  To know if he trusted Jaejoong and in that context trusted Yuchun or vice versa.  All he knew was that it was a test.  Innocent question that it was.  Like all the other tests that he had, unfortunately, not passed.

“I trust Yuchun to take care of my brother,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smiled the blinding smile Yunho has come to know.  “I am happy to hear this, light of KhunLun, future queen of…well… what shall we call this new place?”

Another sailor smiled and said, “Lord if it pleases, the land you have acquired was called Il myrtae.”

“The myrtle?”

“Yes, lord, the other country in the Middle Sea has said that many myrtle plants grow there.  They are very green with tiny shiny leaves and nice white flowers.  The seeds and leaves are tasty in stews and the crushed seeds make meat savory,” the sailor said.

Jaejoong nodded.  “This shall be considered.”

“Akheem!” Jaejoong yelled for the young man.  “Take over my spot, child.”

Ahkeem was eager to do the lord’s bidding.

“Lord Jaejoong!” the young man said.  “Is it true that in that land you have, there are golden haired and blue eyed women?”

Jaejoong laughed.  “Yes, there are.  They were originally from further north into the lands of perpetual snow and ice.  They are very pretty women.  But I warn you.  They are as fierce as snowstorms.  They take no prisoners.  They sought my protection and they will remain under them.  So, woo the woman you like, child.  And if she consents, then you have my blessings.”

The other men laughed joking of Ahkeem looking for a golden haired, blue eyed bride.  
   
“Is it true?” Yunho asked.  “This you speak of?  Is it true?  There are beautiful women with golden hair and blue eyes.”

Jaejoong smiled at him and said, “Yes.  There are also women with rubies in their hair and emerald eyes.  Do you fancy women with golden hair and sapphires for eyes?”

Yunho could not fathom such a thing.  His eyes were confused.

“I do not know,” he frowned.  He knew that he did not want to think of beautiful women capturing Jaejoong’s attention.

“Lord!  These women with different colored hair.  Are the colors the same….you know…there?” one of the men shouted. 

“And have you seen them?” another shouted to a chorus of guffaws.

“Yes and yes,” Jaejoong answered simply. 

“Do they smell better?  Is it better to have different colors there?”

Jaejoong laughed and he glanced at Yunho.  Yunho was frowning.

“I think it matters not.  The pearl you seek, the heaven between does not rest on the color of her hair,” Jaejoong said.

“You have had many experiences,” Yunho frowned, an accusation threaded into his words.

Jaejoong smiled and cupped his face.  “How else was I to please you?  And certainly, I had no idea of your presence until I was 17.  However, 10 years had to pass before I could claim you. 8 of those years, I spent looking at treatises to please you and to find a place to bring you should what you caused to happen happened.”

Yunho bowed his head.  It was his fault Jaejoong had said.  He didn’t believe it.  He does not understand what had happened in the first place.

“I do not see how this was my fault,” Yunho said. 

Jaejoong considered this.  He steered Yunho away from the others.  The men knew the look on their king’s face.  Definitely stay away from the couple. 

Jaejoong swung his legs down towards the back end of the boat, between the railings.  He was barefoot.  Yunho did the same.  The spray of the waters hit their toes, tickling Yunho’s feet. 

“Do you remember me telling you to trust me about your future and your throne?” Jaejoong asked.

“You tell me this practically every day,” Yunho countered.

“This was when you found out that my generals are my heirs,” Jaejoong said.  “Did you hope that once I am killed in battle, my kingdoms will go to you?”

“This is what I was led to believe,” Yunho said.

“All my generals know my policies when it comes to running kingdoms.  If I give you a kingdom, Yunho, the people will revolt.  You will be a king without people to rule.  Of what use is a kingdom to such a king?  All the generals that act in my name are just as powerful as I am.  They are battle tested, tempered in the fires of war.  They do not need my leadership.  However, each of them like me well enough to keep my name as their king and overlord.  Actually, they like me well enough to follow my adventures.  As are the people here.  Do you see these men around us?  They are the ferrymen.  They traverse the sea of death.  There are times in this sea when the water turns red like blood, but only in particular places.  The middle of the sea is still clear, like now.  But in their imaginations, this is the sea of death.  They, fierce warriors and desert men, allow me to be their leader, calling me their king.  In truth, I am their servant.  So, Jung Yunho, until you can think of such as your people, your kind, the ones for whom you will die for, live for, fight for… I cannot give a kingdom to you.  You cannot be my heir.  However, for as long as you live, even when I am gone, these people… my people… will revere you as if you are me.  You own all I own now.  You will have homes from Jeolla to this new place – the land of myrtles.  Is it not enough?”

“But I will not be their king,” Yunho said.

“Sadly, no,” Jaejoong said.  “All of them know my generals.  And to them they report when I am not around.  At this moment, Siwon is the one in the land of myrtles.  I do not know if he would like to stay there.  He is an adventurer.  I have other men up in the northern hills as well.  Men who like the lands of snow and ice.  They have established little towns, villages, encampments… No kingdoms yet.  General Ulaf and Gurn are there.  They report that their enemies are tough, but the people there are tougher.  They worship the evergreen tree and an evergreen man.  I believe because they do not see much green.”

“Then I want a kingdom of my own,” Yunho said.  “Because I was promised a throne.”

“Once I die?” Jaejoong said.  “You wished for my death?  Because that was how you were going to gain a kingdom, yes?  For you brothers and for yourself.”

Yunho was troubled by this.  He did not want to think of Jaejoong dying.  But a kingdom…  
   
~*~

Pharoah laughed upon hearing the Jaejoong's queen’s predicament. 

“You mean to say, Jaejoong, that this has been his argument since you left Jeolla?”

“Yes, unfortunately, your gloriousness,” Jaejoong answered.

“Let my brother know of it.  I bet he and my former slave… well… that’s another story all together.  Let those two know and I swear, they will find a solution for it.  Otherwise, send him to conquer his own kingdom.  Send him with that young upstart that amuses your man, General Kyuhyun.  I am glad you came to see me on your journey, friend.  It is not every time that I get to see people from all over.  A message was left by the General.  Messenger come!” the pharaoh, god of the river nile; of the large monuments that had Junsu and Yunho gasping in awe as they rode the humped beast that carry their own water in this deserted land, commanded.  
   
“I apologize that I speak in another language, lord pharaoh,” the messenger bowed prostate on the ground.

“It is alright,” the lord of all Egypt said.

“My lord and king,” the messenger began in the language of Shilla.  “I have a message from Shilla.  I was left by General Kyuhyun to tell you the message from your brother, the Crown Prince.”

“Then let me hear it, messenger,” Jaejoong said.

“My brother.  I have received myrtle seeds.  Thank you for your gift.  Shilla’s ground are still frozen.  I cannot plant them yet.  I heard that to be able for the seeds to grow, I must put them to the fire first.  Will they become seeds of Shilla then?  As always.  I pray for your safety.”

Jaejoong laughed.  He translated for the pharaoh.  “My brother’s second son and favored concubine is safely in my new kingdom as is his third son.  His throne is still in danger.  He may have to shed blood.  But he hopes that after blood is shed, the country will be alright.”

Pharoah looked at Jaejoong.  “Surely that is not what that message said.”

“No, your most glorious son of heaven,” Jaejoong said.  “My brother talks of a plant that is plentiful in my new kingdom.  Of seeds that were given to him that he cannot yet plant for the land of Shilla was still frozen.”

“How did you deduce all that?”

“First, we established that the signal for his people being safe and sound in my new place was to be given seeds.  That was all.  For him to tell me that Shilla is still frozen cannot be correct.  It is already spring there, nearing summer. The time for all of nature to start planting seeds,” Jaejoong said.  “So, I surmised that my message had nothing to do with the seeds that I had a messenger deliver once the children and their people arrived.  He warns me of the dangers.  He knows I must protect the light of KhunLun.  This is my first duty to be able to protect Shilla from KhunLun’s wrath.”

“But the queen and future queen of KhunLun is… I have met them…” Pharoah said.

“Yes, most glorious lord,” Jaejoong said.  “The young future queen followed Siwon to my new kingdom and from the reports I have heard has met with your brother and the king of Tartessos.  She is also helping to build my kingdom and the temporary home where my queen will be welcomed.  The palace awaits my approval, so my queen must make do with a small house.  It is befitting for a small kingdom.  The queen mother is chasing after her daughter.  It is a pity my queen is so well loved.”

The Pharaoh laughed in mirth.  Jaejoong and his entourage of a few men were able to get passage from the Pharaoh for a sea sailing vessel. 

“Come back and sail the Nile River with me on my royal barge, King of this Land of Myrtles,” Pharoah said kissing Jaejoong’s cheeks in farewell.

Yunho clenched his fists at his side. Though his head was bowed, he did not like this god of this land being so...familiar...with his husband.

"So that is also true," Pharaoh whispered to Jaejoong.

"Which, your gloriousness?"

"That your queen is very possessive of you. Had it not been reiterated that I rule all here, he may have challenged me."

Jaejoong laughed. "Then my task is much easier or harder as fate would have it, god of the Nile."

Pharaoh laughed and said, "Then King of this land of Myrtles, I bid you good winds on your journey. Send me proper tribute from this land of myrtles!"

“I have heard that the oil from said plant was of beneficial medicine, gracious and glorious son of Ra,” Jaejoong said.  “I will send you vials as my tribute with instructions of their use.”

The Pharaoh laughed and said, “I will await this precious oil!”  
   
~*~

And Yunho was again back on the sea.  Two days in the land of the giant monuments and he was again a prisoner on a boat.

He said this to Jaejoong. 

“Do not think of it as prison, my prince.  It is much like a horse.  It gets us from one place to another,” Jaejoong said.

“We could have travelled by land,” Yunho said.  “And at a much faster rate.”

“This is true, but you would have been at the mercy of my second brother’s assassins,” Jaejoong said.  “Here, there are only my trusted men.  The men of Shilla do not want to cross into Badda Cas.  They fear the blood that is said to come from deep within Badda Cas.  They believe that a monster lives inside Badda Cas and the red is the blood of people the monster has eaten.  That is why the men you were with are considered ferry men of the sea of death.”

“Will they not come after me in your kingdom?” Yunho asked.

“They will,” Jaejoong said.  “And when I catch them, brother or no, Daljoong or Yunjoong are dead men.  Otherwise, trust me and my men, Jung Yunho.  I have said that I would give my life in protection of yours.  My generals are also sworn in this.” 

“My king,” Yuchun greeted Jaejoong with a smirk.  “Junsu demands to know why we are always on a boat.”

“Tell him that sometimes it is wise not to ask questions when this was done for his protection as well as the man he serves,” Jaejoong said coldly.

“There you have it,” Yuchun said.  “You heard, right?”

“I will protect my prince,” Junsu said.

“As his husband, that is my duty and honor,” Jaejoong said to the younger man.   
“Surely you will not usurp my place.  Until you have proven your warrior’s ability, Junsu, Yuchun will protect you.”

“Isn’t he here to protect you?” Junsu asked.

“He is.  But he knows that the best way to protect me is to make sure that you and Yunho are not in the way.  Does this make sense?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu could not reply.  It did not make sense to him.

Jaejoong sighed.  “Your milk brothers are not used to thinking of themselves as soldiers.  They have too much of their own importance in their heads.  It clouds their judgments.  They are too emotionally attached to you.  Should you become hurt, they will think of nothing else except that you are hurt instead of doing all they can to get you to safety.  My men cannot think like that.  To them, my command comes first, even when my command makes no sense just yet.”

“You are too used to leading,” Yunho said.  “You expect everyone to just fall in line.”

“When I am protecting a great treasure, yes!  When everything I am doing is for the protection of said treasure, yes!”  Jaejoong stated angrily. 

“If you explain then we will understand.  And if it makes sense, then we will willingly follow,” Yunho said.

“I do not have time to explain in the midst of battle, Yunho,” Jaejoong said.  “That is why I am the leader of my generals.  And that each of my generals can stand in my place should the situation warrant it.  I may die in the next second, Jung Yunho, but Yuchun will be able to command my men to see you to the Land of Myrtles and safety.”

An arrow whizzed by Jaejoong’s head, thudding against a yard arm.

“Assassins!” Jaejoong yelled, galvanizing the men. 

Junsu and Yunho were shoved against a thick wall.  They were quickly handed swords. 


	7. But, a Kingdom....

"Fight to the death,” Yuchun advised the two.

A flare was shot into the air. 

The men below rose and came atop the vessel.  They were ready with swords and bows.  The ship was small in comparison to all the others.  How did the assassins know it was this ship?

Yunho thought that question before it was every man for himself.  Jaejoong was in the thick of things.  Yunho was pulled away by Jaejoong as a man was about to slash him down.  Another was about to slash at Jaejoong when Yunho struck the man dead.  Junsu was at Yuchun’s side. 

Men in bright blue shirts clambered aboard. 

“Do not touch the men in blue shirts.  They are ours,” Jaejoong told Yunho. 

Yunho nodded and went back to fighting for his life.

The lifeless men were kicked off the ship.  Their personal men who gave their life for the safety of their queen and KhunLun’s light as they called Yunho were carefully wrapped and given to the men in blue shirts.  They were placed on small boats that raced for the shore.  Jaejoong went to each man and bowed his head in silence as he wrapped them in linen. 

A man in a bright blue headwear wrapped around his head knelt and bowed before Jaejoong after the last man was placed in the darkened sea. 

“Forgive me, my king,” the man said.  “I allowed that man to get so far.  I did not realize that they had a relay of people.  I have already removed the serpent’s head in the Middle Sea.  The Habiru will not stand for other Sea People to take what is theirs.”

Jaejoong nodded.  “Go, Jiro.  I thank you for your loyalty,” Jaejoong said. 

“You have given us a land to settle, my king.  I will continue to repay your loyalty to such as we,” Jiro said. 

With that, Yunho watched the man vault down from the ship into the sea.  He peered and squinted to see where the man was. 

Jaejoong pointed in the direction of a boat that was already bringing another of their people home.  A head popped up from near the waters where the moon shone.  Yunho gasped.  The man had swam without splashing so far? 

“He swam underwater, my prince, that distance,” Jaejoong explained.  “They are truly people of the sea.”  
   
More men in blue shirts joined their crew to replace those lost.   
   
The men that remained were congratulating Junsu and Yunho.  They saw how they fought and was impressed.  Perhaps this queen was not such a bad deal for their king.  However, in the darkness of their rooms, Yunho and Junsu needed something to calm their nerves. 

“Warrior’s shakes,” Yuchun said.

Junsu looked at Yuchun with unseeing eyes. 

“The moment of battle is still fresh on your mind.  You cannot shake it.  Your mind is trying to process it, but your body is still in battle mode,” Jaejoong explained.  “It is the same for all warriors.  The first time is always called blood initiation.  Even in different languages all those that take up the sword has this.”

He put before them a strange vessel.  It was a clay jar with a stopper. 

“Drink the wine.  It will help your body,” Jaejoong said.

“Where did you get this?” Yunho asked. 

Jaejoong laughed.  “It is from Han.  Although, I also have something like this from the Pharaoh.  And I hear that the people in our land also has a drink such as this.” 

He went inside a sea chest and brought out another vessel.  This one was made of bronze.  The tiny cups that he brought out were also in bronze and silver. 

He poured from the bronze vessel and a dark, syrupy liquid came out.  The aroma of pine berries wafted in the air.  Jaejoong drank the small measure down and licked his lips.  Yuchun did the same.  Yunho tossed down his cup and found the small amount of wine hit his head.  Junsu could not get enough of it.  He was licking the small cup and when it was clean, he presented it to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong laughed and poured another measure into the younger man’s cup.  He also poured another into Yunho’s cup.  Yunho and Junsu tossed it down again, down their throats. 

“The locals consider this medicine.  It was also a gift they brought to their king.  Each vessel of mine that crosses these waters always have some type of drink such as this on board for times like these,” Jaejoong said.  “We are, after all, men of war.”  Again and again, Jaejoong poured from the vessel into the tiny cups. 

~*~

“Mercia?” Siwon said.  “This is a mercia?”

“Myrtea!” the local said.  “A plant, lord general!”

“Myrtea,” Siwon said.  “I see.  And what is its use?”

The local women laughed at their lord general. 

One brave one said, “For centuries, when it blooms, beautiful white flowers cover the length of its branches, so when the Myrtea blooms, many women like to wed.”

“Wed?” Siwon asked.

“Married.  Joined as husband and wife,” another one said.

“Ah!  So this is a symbol of marriage?”

“And childbirth.  Death also, farewells, and parting.  Also of welcome.  It is a life plant.  There are many uses for it.  The Lord King was told of the uses of this plant briefly, lord General,” another wise woman said. 

This was one of the wise women in charge of all the women from their birth to their death in this new land.  
   
A shout alerted Siwon from the newly built platform for ships.   
   
“The king is here,” Siwon said. 

With some amusement, he looked at the women. 

“Take branches of this plant and see if any has blooms.  The king brings his queen.  So, in their beds, make sure to put some of this fragrant plant.  It smells fresh.  And make sure to tell the queen that it is the people’s wish that he bear the king many heirs,” Siwon commanded.

The women tittered. 

“We will also make crowns for them.  To bless their union,” another of the pretty maids said.  “These are under several trees, lord general, but higher up and towards the coast, where the sunlight are, there the myrtea have bloomed.  We will take them to the new queen and our beloved king.”  
   
Siwon left the women to their gathering and cleaning of cloth and other things to walk into the sight of Jaejoong holding onto several children who had ran to meet with their beloved king. 

Yunho’s face was like a thundercloud.  The Queen of KhunLun and her daughter was nowhere seen.  They should be in the throne room of the yet unfinished palace.  This one had a lion's throne being prepared for the coming queen. 

Jaejoong lifted each child and kissed their forehead and gently placed back down on their feet.  Yuchun’s smile was much amused, but his companion, Junsu, was thunderclouded as was Yunho.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Changmin who was about to run towards Yunho, but was abruptly jerked back into the shadows by Kyuhyun.

A messenger bowed a little ways away from the children, dropping on his knees to signify that he had a message.  From the color of his belt, Siwon and Jaejoong surmised he was from Tartessos.

Jaejoong took a child into his arms and deposited the toddling girl into Yunho’s arms. 

Yunho’s mouth had formed a mou of astonishment. 

Junsu’s arms were also put to good use by cradling a child little more than a baby. 

Jaejoong had a child on his back, on his left arm close to his chest and three held unto the fingers of his right hand. 

Siwon wanted to laugh as Yunho smiled slowly at the laughing girl in his arms.  
   
“Speak, messenger,” Jaejoong commanded.  “I will hear the message from the Tartessian king.”

“My lord king,” the messenger began, standing straight at Jaejoong’s command.  “I shall come to you and bring my precious one.  He will stay a few days with you.  And teach you of things that he has taught me.  As always, my love and loyalty are also yours, beautiful king of Jeolla.  Mind you, my precious one is most jealous of my favor of you.  Try not to incite his anger.”

The messenger breathed.  “Then the king laughed, your majesty.”

“Is there a place for the king and his favored one?” Jaejoong asked Siwon as he approached. 

“Yes.  The villa is small compared to Shilla’s palace, but we have styled guest houses for other visiting royalty, styled in the way of the desert as of now,” Siwon said with a laugh. 

Jaejoong placed the children down and said, “Go!  Run and play!  Tonight, I shall tell you a story before your bedtime.” 

The mothers hurried to take their children from Jaejoong, the new queen and whoever that other one was.

Siwon laughed at the exuberance of the children at this promise.  And off they, the children, went gaily. 

Jaejoong clasped his general to him and caressed his face. 

“You are laughing more, friend,” Jaejoong said. 

“The women are plentiful, the abundance of fresh food is also plentiful, meat is also plentiful and the breezes of the day are nice.  There is little snow here by the coast, it is sleepy weather and beautiful around,” Siwon said as he too clasped at the king’s back and shoulders. 

“Then walk me through this kingdom you have wrought.  But let me respond to Thonios’ message.  Messenger, tell the king of Tartessos: ‘Humble my home may be, but you are most welcome as is your favored one.  I am grateful for your favor and for the promised knowledge.  My queen and I wait to welcome you.’  Go swiftly,” Jaejoong commanded.

“I did not say I am ready to welcome people here,” Yunho grumbled.

Jaejoong looked towards the disgruntled man. 

“The king of Tartessos allowed us this land, my queen.   You will spite our ally because you have just landed?  Allow our people to do what they are good at, preparing for things that eventually has to happen,” Jaejoong said.  “And believe me, seeing Thonios for yourself and his significant other will make you more…secure…in this new home of yours.  Let us greet our guests, love.  Come!”

Yunho knew he held no authority in this land, not even if Jaejoong died.  He would be a figurehead at the most.

What was it that he needed to know to rule?  He wanted his own kingdom. He sighed. He followed the king of this land of myrtles, whatever hellish plant it was.  
   
~*~

The king of Tartessos, Arghanthonios, laughed uproariously at the predicament he found his friend in.  Jaejoong's mother in law, his sister in law and his other brothers in law by adoption were all in his newly established villa.  And his queen was thinking of how to depose of him to get the right to rule.  It amused Thonios no end. 

The message was received early and the duo with their guards were received by the evening meal. Jaejoong had no time to rest. Yunho was not shown his bed either. Siwon knew his first duty was security for the royal people, but the women were his accomplices.

"You wear the crown of your people well, Jaejoong's queen," Arghanthonios' favored one, Tariq, said. It surprised Yunho that the man knew his language.

Yunho nodded. On his brow sat a wreath of a blooming fragrant plant. It was connected by long ribbons to the similar wreath that graced Jaejoong's brow. His...husband...wore the wreath with ease and grace. He doubted that he had such grace.

"You feel inferior to his majesty," the tanned man said.

Yunho nodded. His sister and mother had already admonished him.

"I truly should not have indulged your wish to be warrior trained if I thought you would think this way, son," his mother said.

"Majesty, queen's mother, I have prepared many kingdoms for your son to chose from, to be safe, secured, yet he is not happy," Jaejoong has said. "He has told me that he would like to fight and gain the right to establish his own kingdom."

Thonios guffawed. "Perhaps you need him bound to you as your crowns represent. With ties that bind."

"You do not understand, Thonios. His safety is MY first and foremost duty. Fighting to establish his own kingdom would endanger him, do you not think so? Then what has my 10 years been for? Worse of all, his milk brothers think they can protect him!"

"Ah! That I can easily be established!" Thonios said. "Beloved one, choose your most dangerous man and have him best Yunho's milk brothers."

Tariq nodded to a wizened man who stepped forward.

"Hand to hand combat so Ahmed will not kill you," Tariq said.

Changmin and Junsu looked at the newcomers with disbelief. The man they called Ahmed was old and thin. It would be easy for a youth to take him down, much less two who are warrior trained!

Yunho's mouth dropped. It took less than a minute to have both his guards and friends on the floor unable to move. Not an outcome the three expected.

"Your turn, friend," Thonios said to Jaejoong.

Yunho stood to protest, but Jaejoong had removed the headdress and vaulted across the table already.

What ensued was a whirlwind fight that had both warriors gasping for air. In the end, Jaejoong won. Ahmed was awarded a laurel leaf wreath. A high honor in these lands.

"Now how did you best Ahmed?" Thonios asked.

"Simple. Instead of learning from my teacher, I thought of protecting Yunho," Jaejoong said.

Yunho drank the dark purple wine he was given in one go. His throat felt so parched. Jaejoong fighting had his own heart pounding in fear. When he emerged victorious, Yunho had sat down in profound relief. What was happening to him?

"Ah, shit!" Jaejoong exclaimed. "He drank Macedonian wine."

Thonios guffawed as they watched the queen of this land slump over.

Tariq smirked. "He was relieved that you won, majesty. And this man needs to know the temperaments of wine from different parts of your world. Now let us speak of bedroom strategies..."  
   
*!*

Yunho looked crossly at the man that insisted on accompanying him everywhere he went, this upstart favored person of the neighboring kingdom. 

Having not quite understood why he was again left to Siwon and Kyuhyun instead of Jaejoong and Yuchun, he was already angry, disappointed and disgruntled.  That this man insisted on staying extra how many days to irritate him more did not settle well with him.  His mother and sister were packed up and readied to ride back out to KhunLun.  And Changmin and Junsu were inducted into the training units, one that brooked no discussion at all.  And while they were training, Yunho was to stay behind with them because he wanted to be with his ‘brothers’. 

“Why do you insist on teaching me useless things?” Yunho turned in anger to face the man behind him.

“This is not useless considering who you are,” Tariq said. 

“Yes, yes, yes, pleasing him, so forth and so on… “ Yunho said.  “It will not get me the kingdom I want.”

“You have a great kingdom here,” Tariq said.  “Why want more?”

“You do not understand,” Yunho said.  “I was promised a kingdom.  I will get that kingdom.”

“I gave up a kingdom,” Tariq said.  “I gained another.”

“Yes, but… you are a Tartessian….” Yunho dared not finish what he was about to say.

“I am the Tartessian king’s favored one,” Tariq said.  “I am also the chief of the imagzhi-en.  Was Pharaoh, but that’s a different story.”

“I just want a kingdom to call my own,” Yunho said. 

“But you know nothing of running a kingdom,” Tariq said.  “You should at least, get to know the people you will rule.  Otherwise, you do not serve them.  And they will leave you. And what kingdom will that be?”

“You said the same thing he did.”

“It is only the truth.”

“Then instead of this, teach me to rule a kingdom so that when I am ready, I can go and make one for myself.” Yunho said.

“And leave him?” Tariq asked.

Tariq grinned at the stunned look on Yunho’s face.  “This never occurred to you?”

“I…yes… when it comes to that, I will…” Yunho hesitated. 

His whole body screamed “NO!” at the thought.  His heart constricted.  He clenched his fist and his jaw. 

Just then Jaejoong and Yuchun burst into the clearing that Tariq and he occupied. 

Behind them the rustling of something was coming.  Jaejoong snatched Yunho and Yuchun snatched Tariq.  Siwon, Kyuhyun and Tariq’s guards all fled behind them.  They understood why the first two were running.  They ran back to the encampment and told the gatekeeper to hurry and close the heavy log gate.  The gate slid down heavily with a loud thud shaking the ground. 

Jaejoong yelled for the archers to ready themselves as he raced up to the wall’s walkways. 

Yunho, Yuchun, and Tariq went up the wall to see what was happening.  
   
“What is happening?” Yunho asked Yuchun.

Yuchun grinned and then guffawed.  “Jaejoong and I just brought meat for us.”

The walls shook as Yunho saw a huge tusked pig thrust against the logs.  The archers were not given the order to let loose the arrows yet.  Just then three more appeared!  Yunho swallowed. 

“Now!” Jaejoong yelled and the arrows were let fly.   
   
It took sometime before all four stopped grunting and whining.  And they slumped down on the ground before the gates.  Jaejoong did not allow anyone out until it was dark.  He didn’t want anyone getting trampled by these beasts’ family.   
   
When darkness came, Jaejoong shouted instructions. 

“One at a time!  In case they’re lurking!  Six men per beast, one group at a time!  When the group of six comes in safely, we wait a few more moments.  Then the next group goes until all the beasts are in.”

“Yes, majesty!” the group of men said.   
   
When all four beasts were in, the gates shut down again.  In case.   
Jaejoong looked at Yuchun who broke into a laugh and Jaejoong followed his laughter.  That was tense!

“Drinks all around!” Jaejoong shouted. 

He instructed the other men to start slaughtering the beasts.  The tusks were to be kept inside the villa.  And the hides were to be kept intact, tanned, yes, but otherwise intact.  To be kept for the men that go up to the cold.   
   
That night, Yunho could not sleep. 

“What is it?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho could not say what it was.  He only shook his head and lay his head close to Jaejoong.  In the morning, Yunho went into the training group with his brothers.

Jaejoong saw it. 

“He wants his kingdom badly,” he said to Tariq.

“I think he may have had another reason,” Tariq grinned.  “I leave you now.  Your queen has my treatises.  I will leave them to you and he.”

Jaejoong smiled.  “Have a safe journey, Pharaoh.  My utmost gratitude for your friendship and for your gifts.”

Tariq grinned and went to Yunho.  The lessons were halted as Tariq bid farewell to the man whom Jaejoong treasured. 

“You will be fine, friend.  Believe me, having a kingdom is not necessary.  And I have no doubt that your two milk brothers will be getting a kingdom of their own.  Just not now,” Tariq said.  “Farewell, Jung Yunho.  I hope that my knowledge will serve you and the king of this land.”

“Where do you go now?  To your sea of sand and freedom?” Yunho asked. 

“No, I travel back to Tartessos.  Someone misses me as much as I miss that someone,” Tariq said.  “Freedom isn’t all it can be when the heart longs for the heat of someone special.”

“Then I bid you farewell and fair travels,” Yunho said.  “I hope we will see each other again someday.”

“I have no doubt we will see each other more,” Tariq said.  “Someday soon.”  
   
Yunho could not believe that he missed the daring and irritating man.  But he did.  Tariq was at least jovial when he wasn't too irritating. 

Jaejoong watched over him as he did the basic drills that his men were put through. 

Siwon and Kyuhyun also joined the ranks although they were well trained already.  But it seemed like all the men went through this drill not just once, but over and over again. 

“This is done to make it second nature,” Jaejoong said.  “So when you are faced in that situation, you will react in the way you are conditioned to react instead of panicking and thinking too long.”

Yunho didn’t ask the question again.  Especially not when Jaejoong was out there training with Siwon, Yuchun, and Kyuhyun as well.  The second Prince of Shilla was fascinated and he was put in a special training unit for him and some of the children as well.

“Why the children, too?” Yunho asked.

“Because in a war, everyone will need to know how to survive.  If I don’t ask them to train now and invaders come, they will be killed all too easily,” Jaejoong replied patiently.

Yunho also saw women of all shapes and sizes take their own places in the bowmen and sword training.  Their swords are lighter, but swift and just as deadly.  It surprised the three men from KhunLun that even the women from Shilla's court was asked to do this training.  The Crown Prince's favored concubine was also trained.

“The swords are light, but it takes skill to cut just so.  These are specially designed swords.  A technique gained from the imagzhi-en.”

Even the little girls were taught to kick hard and swiftly.  And every day at all hours of the day, each person took the time to run, jump, skip side to side, crawl through and climb trees and  ropes. 

Yunho has never heard of such kind of training.  However, it was difficult for him to do which children could do easily. 

Jaejoong laughed.  “They do not have to carry as much weight,” Jaejoong said.  “But they do train to carry someone younger than them and run.  The older boys are trained to carry two younger ones.”

Junsu and Changmin were in awe after that first month of seeing how disciplined and trained Jaejoong’s people were.  Jaejoong was still able and quite adept at running through the obstacles that they had set for the adults.  
There were always rotating people around, but it seemed like Jaejoong knew all of his people and those that aren’t are brought to him.  Two assassins were caught and killed this way. 

The integrated locals also took to doing the drills that Jaejoong and his people did.  They understood that it will help in times of crisis.  And they wanted to make sure they are good enough to be called Jaejoong’s people. 

After training many weeks that it became second nature to seek out a sparring partner or to zip through the obstacles, Yunho, Changmin and Junsu were set aside for a few hours. 

Kyuhyun questioned them on strategic things. 

Siwon taught them different languages and had them read the treatises in different languages. 

In the evening, Yuchun and Jaejoong taught them the different rankings, the different belts on the messengers and what they meant, showed them where on the cow skin their homes were and who headed them.  It also showed who their allies were.

Jaejoong also asked them to listen to three of the wise women.  Their knowledge of poisonous plants, animals, and medicines would help the three. And his generals taught the three how to survive. 

The three men of Khunlun gained respect from the rankings of Jaejoong's soldiers.  The light of KhunLun was especially adept in his absorbing knowledge. He was fast becoming a leader. 

This made Jaejoong's sigh. It made him proud, yes, but also made him just a little sad. 

A year had passed since they left Jeolla.  A letter was dropped into Yunho’s lap during dinner.  What he read made him happy. 

“My son, Jaejoong,” it said.  “I give you permission to give Yunho his own army.  I also release you from the promise to make sure of his safety.  I thank all you have done.  With this letter, your obligation to your ‘queen’ ends.  I hope my son will be able to have the kingdom he seeks.  I praise all you have done.  I am and Jihye will forever be your servant, your ally, your parent.  
The Sun of KhunLun.” 

It was signed by his mother's family seal as well as the Khunlun Queen's red ink seal.  There was no mistake. It was from his mother.

“Your divorce,” Jaejoong said.  “The men here in this hall, whoever wants to go with you may.  I give you 30 men to call your own.  I think that heading towards the other coast is a good idea.  I will keep Il Myrtea.  Go.  I release you from my guard and protection as you have long wished.”

Jaejoong left the hall.  Changmin and Junsu were ecstatic, until they realized exactly what it meant.  Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, and Yuchun will no longer be around them.

“Do not take it to heart, light of KhunLun,” Siwon said.  “Jaejoong will be your ally. But you have long held that you want your own kingdom.  Here you go.  We have taught you all you need to know.  Be careful of the Phoenicians.”

Jaejoong did not join him that night.  Yunho was saddened.  He lay alone in the bed he had shared with his husband.

The next day, his 30 men were selected.  Provisions were made.  Apparently, Jaejoong and Yuchun were not around and not to expect them before they left.  Tariq did come as Yunho was preparing to leave. 

“The man is heartbroken, light of KhunLun,” Tariq said.  “He does not want to see you leave.”

Yunho did not think that could be the reason for Jaejoong's absence.


	8. El Rey Leon

Yunho left Il Myrtea without once seeing Jaejoong. Junsu was sad that Yuchun was also absent. Kyuhyun was also gone. However, Akheem and Siwon accompanied them.

"Who watches Il Myrtea if you come?" Changmin frowned at Siwon.

"Oh, Lee Jonghyun will," Siwon said. "You remember him? He has the people's confidence."

"Did you not just come from the North, Akheem?" Yunho asked.

"Well, you see, my queen..."

Yunho's eyes clouded over. "I am no longer a queen," Yunho said. "He has thrown me out."

Akheem laughed. "He gave you his men, thirty trusted men. Provisions, weapons, taught you tirelessly, instructed whatever was necessary to ensure you live... Ah, lord general, you see too narrowly."

Yunho clenched his fist and his jaw. "Should he not be fighting at my side then?"

"Yes, he could do that. However, this is your desire. To claim a kingdom," Siwon reasoned. "You will think the victory was his if he were beside you. So, let us hie ourselves to adventure and kingdom claiming. Jaejoong knew that you can either marry into one, hence the divorce, or you can take one by force using...well...force."

Yunho frowned. There was a reason for the madness then? Because he had wanted a kingdom so badly?

It took them two months to get to the other side of the land. There was a rugged coast with an almost endless sea.  And there, they met a lion. One that Yunho in all his frustration killed and skinned. His legend as El Leon was now perfect. He took to wearing the lion's skin. They had come upon a castle, the walls were still in tact, but the inside had crumbled.

Yunho decided that this was where he will build his castle. The people in the village accepted his protection. Yunho found that the village were made of gold and silversmiths. And they were artists that carved wood and stone. He proceeded to build a road for trade with Tartessos and Il Myrtea.

Five months since then, Yunho's castle was built. Thonios and Tariq came to visit.

"You are doing well, o, Lion King," Thonios greeted. "Your roads are well tended, your men drilled right. The people in my land like these items well. I will send a few to come and study with your people."

"I am no king," Yunho said. "I have done all in his name."

"You are no longer his queen, Yunho," Tariq said. "And from my brother's tales, it seems that Jaejoong is currently enjoying himself in his company."

Yunho frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Let me see, Jaejoong and the Pharaoh has been riding up and down the Nile on the royal barge. The rumors circulating was that the Pharaoh favored this beautiful man. Jaejoong's fair skin has been oiled and displayed besides the Pharaoh in sheer linen.  Because Pharaoh likes his concubines only for himself, sometimes Jaejoong and Yuchun are also painted in gold dust. If anyone touches them without the Pharaoh's permission, they are punished by beheading."

"Yuchun, too!?!" Junsu exclaimed, his eyes glittering in anger.

 Siwon laughed.

"What is funny, lord general?" Yunho asked.

"I suppose Kyu is also indolently living with those two?" Siwon asked.

Tariq laughed. "Oh,no! The songbird general likes to stay with my brother's harem. There are very beautiful women in my..."

"Bastard!" Changmin exploded. "When I get my hands on him, he can be a eunuch in your pharaoh's palace!"

"Did the songbird promise to be faithful to you, young general?" Tariq asked.

Changmin only clenched his fist and clamped his jaw in anger.  
Yunho thought about what he heard.

"Am I right to surmise that Changmin and Kyuhyun were together and that Junsu likes Yuchun?" he finally asked.

Junsu blushed. Changmin frowned.

"But Kyuhyun will never leave Jaejoong's protection! And Yuchun is as you are, Junsu! He refuses to part ways with Jaejoong!" Yunho exclaimed.  "Had I known this, I would not have forced the issue of a kingdom! For the love of heaven! I wanted the kingdoms for you two!"

"Wait, you pushed for your own kingdom for Changmin and Junsu?" Siwon asked.

"They would have had nothing if we remained as we were," Yunho said. "I have been so lonely... Bereft.. I... And that bastard is having fun without me!  He scorched his touch into my very marrow and proceeded to kick me out of my home!"

Tariq laughed. "So, El Rey Leon, what shall you do?"

"You say he whiles himself away with the Pharaoh? Then I must get back the husband my mother promised me to," Yunho declared.

"Then allow me to help you," Tariq smirked.

"Ahem," Changmin said. "There is this songbird named Kyuhyun that I have a wish to cage."

"Since Yunho wants the King of Jeolla and Il Myrtea, I should make sure that his... attendant... does his job well," Junsu said.

"Yuchun is my king's brother in a blood pact.  They move as one.  You do not know Yuchun as well as you think," Siwon said. "You want him loyal to you, you must first befriend Jaejoong. And Jaejoong already has your measure, Junsu."

Junsu looked at Siwon with trepidation.

"What do you mean, lord general?" Junsu asked.

"Junsu, be friends with the King of Jeolla. You as well, Changmin. Otherwise, Kyuhyun and most especially Yuchun is out of your reach," Siwon said. "Kyuhyun could be persuaded to live only for you, Changmin, but not if it goes against Jaejoong. There is no persuading Yuchun from leaving Jaejoong's side. Any of Jaejoong's kingdom could be Yuchun's, but he chose to ask for a place wherever Jaejoong chooses to be."

"Does Yuchun love Jaejoong?" Junsu frowned.

"Do you love Yunho? Do you want to take Jaejoong's place in his bed?" Siwon asked.

Junsu thought for a breathless moment. "No," he answered. "But if Yuchun loves the King of Jeolla as the king of Tartessos loves his favored one, then I want to replace Jaejoong in his heart."

"Well said, General Junsu," Siwon said. "Then who do you leave in Il Castilla?"

Everyone looked to Ahkeem who was busy giving orders for the provisions of such and such.

"Agreed!" Siwon laughed. "I shall send his father here to help his son, but General Ahkeem is Castilla's heir."

Yunho smiled. He sighed. A few more days and he will see someone he has long wished. How dare that man divorce him!

~¡~

"He sort of looks like Jaejoong, but he isn't the King of Jeolla," Yunho said dismissively. 

"That does not even look like Yuchun!"  pouted Junsu.

Pharaoh laughed and dismissed the two gold dusted slaves.

"I have told Jaejoong as much. That you would come if you heard how much I favored him," Pharaoh said.

"How did you know?" Tariq asked. "I could have sworn they were similar."

"Jaejoong stands with pride and a little arrogance. Polite as he is, he does not stand like a slave even when he pretends to be," Yunho said. "And Jaejoong's eye are expressive. This boy's is not. Plus, his body is hardened by muscles. The planes are smooth and firm. They flex under fingers and tongue..."

"Yah, that is enough," Pharaoh said. "I had actually seen Jaejoong, Yuchun and Kyuhyun dressed as you have seen. They indulged me briefly. Much to the consternation of my beloved wife."

 "You only wanted her jealous," Tariq said.

"Stay, El Rey Leon," Pharaoh invited. "I will invite the King of Jeolla into Egypt. I will tell him of a bride I thought fitting for him. He looks for one, you know? But, after that, Jung Yunho, the rest is up to you."

~¡~

"Most favored son of Ra," Jaejoong greeted.  "I have come as you asked. Me, Yuchun and Kyuhyun, as you asked. As difficult as it was to tear Kyuhyun from the harem of Malich Mahmoud Ibn Jabir, we are here."

"Ah, my friends," the Pharaoh returned the greeting. "Good! Sleep tonight. I hope my palace provides pleasant dreams. Tomorrow, we shall meet the brides that has asked to be considered. I have put much thought to this, King of Jeolla."

Jaejoong nodded.

In the cover of the lattice they hid behind, Yunho's mouth was agape. Jaejoong wore the long tunic of desert men. A deep blue square was tied to his head with golden ropes. It framed the beautiful face so... beautifully. His hands itched to lift that tunic and trace the muscles underneath with his lips and tongue.

But he held Changmin back and Junsu had the younger man's mouth clamped shut with his hand.

"Then allow us to bathe first, son of Ra," Jaejoong said. "And after, we will regale you with tales of our adventures."

~*~

"You mean you have spied on the three?" Pharaoh asked.

"Of course! I have always taken my vows seriously!" Jaejoong sighed. "I had to make sure that the Light of KhunLun was safe!"

"The lion?"

"That was his kill. I think I almost died when I saw the thing pounce on him. Until he had thrown it off of him, I was in despair," Jaejoong said. "I had not done my duty."

"The divorce? How did you ask his mother to absolve your marriage?"

"I wrote to her that Yunho wanted lands he ruled, something he could bequeath to Junsu and Changmin. I told her that since it would be meaningless if I handed it to them, I will allow them to take kingdoms of their own. I outlined the plan to her. But the one thing that might make it easier for Yunho was if he was free to marry a kingdom," Jaejoong said. "Plus, a kingdom needs heirs. One he will need to provide."

"Not an easy feat if he was married to you," Pharaoh nodded.  "It must have been difficult to let him go."

Jaejoong sighed. "He is happy now. When I left, he had a lady next to him. A formidable one. Boa, I think she was called. She helped direct the people. Il Castilla was almost complete. I knew then that I hold no space in his heart."

"So, you left and what happened?"

"My king conquered lands, he made enemies, he learned how to survive in the desert. Your brother's people, the imagzhi-en, are beautiful people with wonderful knowledge. Ibrahim and Thonios' father were most knowledgeable. We have traveled most with them," Kyuhyun supplied.

"He also went to aid Jeolla and Shilla, but he left when he was sure that his father, his brother and his heir were going to win the war," Yuchun explained. "He did not stay to see the King and the crown prince do what must be done."

"Your summons were most urgent, Son of Ra. I am awaiting word to come and pay the last respects towards my mother and two half brothers," Jaejoong said.

"Are you not curious about your former queen?" Pharaoh asked.

Jaejoong sighed. Yuchun and Kyuhyun sighed.

They were dressed indolently. The linen cloth draped with such elaborate folds on their waist. It was almost see through. Gold chains were also around their necks, wrists and ankles. They did look like favored ones in the Pharaoh's harem.

Yunho drooled to watch their torsos flex with each movement. Well, Jaejoong's torso. That indecent cloth had him craning his neck to catch a glimpse of an appendage he has not seen in a year or so.

"Your prettiness, you three, had my women tracing their eyes in kohl. They try to make it so the ends are upturned in your fashion," Pharaoh said.

"These are nothing compared to Yunho's eyes," Jaejoong sighed. "The last I heard, he was quite taken with the lady I had told you of."

Jaejoong sighed. "Sometimes, most honorable Sun, it is best to set the one you love free. And hope it comes back to you. Since I have been without him, I can only wish him happiness.  I want that most, majestic ruler of the Nile."

"And now, you feel it shall benefit you to take a wife?" Pharaoh said.

Jaejoong hesitated. "I pray you do not bind me in this way, most glorious Sun. I have another I cannot yet forget."

"Perhaps if I send a slave to you, one that reminds of your queen?" the pharaoh asked.

Jaejoong sighed. "It has been lonely, most gracious ruler. I miss the heat of his...need... And the bite of his... desire..."

"I give you permission to touch my slave as you would Jung Yunho," the pharaoh said.

"Many thanks, most glorious sun of the Nile, but Yunho is too... unique. Your servant would not react like he does... did," Jaejoong shook his head. "I truly need to forget my... the prince's bride."

The other two sighed.

"That prince's bride and his two milk brothers are truly..." Kyuhyun shook his head.

Yuchun grunted in assent.

"Father truly damned me when he promised me to the light of KhunLun," Jaejoong shook his head and drank from the wine the Pharaoh offered.

Pharaoh hoped to get Kyuhyun and Yuchun drunk but they could not. Not while Jaejoong was on his way there.

Pharaoh sighed.

Men captured the two and overpowered them.

Tariq stepped into the room and whispered, "Allow the man some dreams. I promise my brother's slave will not harm the King of Jeolla."

A man bathed in gold dust, with only a very sheer linen cloth over his hips appeared. His hair was oiled, slicked back and braided with gold beads. His eyes were kohl rimmed and the juice of a red berry emphasized his lips.

Yuchun gasped. Indeed he looked like Jung Yunho. But this man did not stand like Jung Yunho. His shoulders bowed in and his eyes looked down. This was a slave. Would Jaejoong be fooled?

"Let us leave them be, my friends. No one but the two of you will be allowed to enter here. No harm will come to your king," Tariq promised. "I will leave Ahmed here with them."

Yuchun nodded. Ahmed, he trusted with Jaejoong's safety, especially as Tariq had basically stated it. The man will not allow harm to come to his charge, even at the sacrifice of his life.  He willingly left the room.

Yunho allowed himself his first look at the man he had come here to secure.

Yuchun had placed Jaejoong tenderly on the bed, among plenty of cushions.

Yunho wanted to do that, but he knew he was supposed to be a slave.  
Yunho traced the man's chest muscles. This was one very beautiful man.  He has no doubt the Pharaoh wanted to keep him.

"You are so beautiful," Yunho breathe over the sleeping man's mouth.

Jaejoong opened one heavy eyelid.

"Yunho!" he breathed. "You haunt my dreams constantly, my queen. But you are no more in my arms.  How beautiful you look in Pharaoh's golden dust. So beautiful... Had you only loved me more..."

Yunho took the hand raised halfway to his chest and brought it all the way to make the other man feel his thudding heart. Then very deliberately, Yunho climbed over Jaejoong and straddled him. He slid the hand lower towards his stomach and lower still towards the aching appendage that swung beneath the linen covering.

"Come, my king," he whispered, "let your queen feel you against him. Let him feel your warmth like I always do in your dreams."

Jaejoong's hazy mind did as this Yunho bid. He weighed the pearls and the jade sword that his hands cupped. His fingers drumming a steady beat around pearls so long wanted and dreamt of.  Jaejoong cupped the other's cheek in his other hand and slid that hand over the other's neck. He pulled the man down for a kiss and it was sweetly intoxicating. Jaejoong's lust came swift and sudden. He flipped the man under him.

"Forgive me if..." Jaejoong whispered only to feel Yunho open himself to his questing fingers.

"I have prepared myself for you... If you like, enter swiftly my king," Yunho breathed against Jaejoong's hungry lips.

The man continued to devour Yunho's lips while pressing a finger in the already well oiled entrance of his body.

"I could never hurt you, light of KhunLun," Jaejoong whispered.  "I will curb my desire to bring you pleasure first. Barring that, to ease you."

Yunho moaned and Jaejoong's fingers fondled his secret pearls and his jade sword.

Jaejoong tore the linen from his body and lay his jade sword against Yunho's. Yunho felt the throbbing appendage. Jaejoong grasped his hand and held it against their combined appendages. With his hand over Yunho's hand, Jaejoong stroked their lengths.

Yunho moaned again against Jaejoong's mouth.

"Give me more, my king," Yunho gasped as he writhed under Jaejoong's ministrations.

Jaejoong knew too well the buttons to push. A flattened tongue against his nipples, a squeeze against his jade sword while pressed against Jaejoong's, a whispered encouragement to come for him and Yunho could not help but spill himself over his hands and Jaejoong's. All that while, Yunho's entrance was probed by agile fingers that knew how to seek out his most sensitive spot. The king of Jeolla proceeded to take his jade sword and slowly embed it into Yunho's sheath.

"Ah," Jaejoong sighed.  
"Your gates of heaven are truly a blessing, dear one. Come and bring me to my heaven, light of KhunLun, be my angel tonight," Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho could do nothing but clasp at the man and ride the tempest together with him.

~*~

Jaejoong woke to servants wiping off golden dust caked over his skin. He swore. What holy hell had he been enticed to drink? And he must have availed himself to Pharaoh's pleasure slave.

"Ahmed," Jaejoong greeted the silent man. "Who came to me last night?"

"A golden man, majesty," the man said.

Jaejoong sighed. At least his jade sword was calm today. Usually, with dreams of Yunho, the morning was accompanied by a stiff and painful throbbing of his jade sword. Or a spill over his hands.

"Seek your bed, old friend, Yuchun will be here..."

"It is morning, my king," Yuchun greeted as he barged into the bedchamber.

"I see that quite well, lord general," Jaejoong agreed.

"Pharaoh said that your potential bride awaits you," Yuchun said.

"He bids you wear these," Kyuhyun smiled. "Yuchun and I are to wear similar clothes. Why would a bride want me and him?"

Yuchun smirked. "Speak for yourself."

Jaejoong was given clothes befitting a prince of Egypt. The three friends were first bathed and oiled in fragrant precious oils. Then they were dusted with gold. Yuchun and Kyuhyun were pampered as well as Jaejoong, though their clothing were not as elaborate.

Jaejoong was also given an ornate chair to sit upon below the dais that housed the Pharaoh. The other two stood like sentinels of gold beside him.

A screen of cloth was between where Jaejoong sat and where his...bride was supposed to be.

"Lift the partition," Pharaoh commanded.

And there on the floor lay someone covered in the pelt of a lion.  
Jaejoong stood up abruptly. He was about to walk away. Anger was evident in his eyes.

"Do you not like your potential bride?" The pharaoh asked.

"Most gracious Sun of Ra," Jaejoong bit out impatiently. "I find it too much, knowing that you knew how much a man in lion skin affects me. I cannot accept her."

"Wait!" Yunho wailed, throwing off the lion skin. "I give you the lion's skin. As my bride price. Marry me, your majesty. I pledge myself to you."

"Jung Yunho," Jaejoong whispered as he whipped around to face his once queen.

"So last night was no dream," Jaejoong said.

He stepped slowly towards the kneeling man who folded the length of the lion skin. When Jaejoong neared him, Yunho bowed his head and presented the skin to him. Yunho was quite naked, excepting the golden jewelry on his body and the sheer linen on his hips.

Jaejoong traced the line of bone down Yunho's back. Yunho shivered in remembered moments.

"You are now king of Castilla and Leon, Jung Yunho. Your people are trained by mine. And they grow larger as your craftsmen have become quite popular."

Yunho nodded to someone behind him. Changmin came bearing a chest of beaten gold.  He knelt before Jaejoong and opened the chest.

"These are tribute to our king, Jaejoong of Jeolla and Myrtea," Changmin said.

The chest glittered with all manner of golden jewelry set with gems.

Yunho again nodded and Junsu also came forward with another chest of intricate silver.

"These are also tribute to our lord, King of Jeolla. Castilla and Leon await your presence, majesty," Junsu said.

Jaejoong smirked. The jewelry in the silver casket were quite interesting. He picked one up and fastened it onto Yunho. It was a jeweled collar. One meant for a favored slave.

"Why, Jung Yunho?" he asked. "When you have all you wanted. A woman for your legitimate heirs, land enough for yours and theirs. Why come to me?"

Yunho looked up into the eyes that sought answers from his. "You know why."

"I do not think I do," Jaejoong said, touching Yunho's cheeks with a finger, tracing the gentle rise of bone.

"I missed...your care," Yunho said.

Jaejoong knelt before him. "Is that all, light of KhunLun?"

Yunho's eyes narrowed. "I would rather be called 'light of Jaejoong' instead."

Jaejoong laughed and smiled. "And why is that, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho looked into Jaejoong's eyes. He saw welcome and warmth. 

"I cannot live without you," he whispered. "When you told me to leave Myrtea, I wanted to tell you that I would return after I settled Junsu and Changmin. The divorce surprised me. You basically said I had no one to return to in Myrtea. But Siwon said that was not why you divorced me."

"No, Siwon was correct," Jaejoong agreed. "How are you today, Jung Yunho?"

The man before Jaejoong blushed. He bit his lip. His position on the floor cooled the heat that pooled in his belly at the sight of a beautifully gold dusted Jaejoong. Especially when he sat down in that ornate chair with the boredom and arrogance unique to the King of Jeolla.

Jaejoong's grin widened.  
"I hope I had satisfied and did not hurt you too much," Jaejoong said. "Oh, I am tempted Jung Yunho, light of KhunLun, King of Castilla and Leon. I would like to enslave you, take you with me wherever I go, bind you to me in the silken strings of desire, but that will not be enough for me. I want all of you, Jung Yunho. I want to own your body, your soul... And most importantly, your heart.  Until then, Jung Yunho, I will set you free."

Jaejoong stood to walk away. A strangled cry was heard from his back. A clatter of things on the marble floor had the pharaoh groaning. The slide of cold metal on his wrist alerted Jaejoong. He looked at his wrist and a heavy silver bangle was clamped on it. A chain was attached to it and the other end was attached to the collar on Yunho's neck.

"I will give you all of me. You own it all, my King. My body," Yunho said, grasping Jaejoong's free hand and guided it to the restless heat of his jade sword.  "This craves only your touch. My soul, only wants to be with you."

Then he placed the hand he held against his heart and said, "My heart will only beat for you. Do you feel it? It only shouts your name. Make me your queen, third Prince of Shilla. If not, then make me a concubine, your most favored one. Whatever you want to give me, I will take."

Jaejoong cupped the earnest face and brought the other's lips down to his. He tasted the honey of desire in Yunho's mouth. And when Jaejoong pulled away, Yunho staggered against him.

"Done! Come, my queen, I will have our...Luna de miel now," Jaejoong grinned.

"You are correct, my brother," muttered the Pharaoh to the covered figure sitting by his feet. "This is rather entertaining."

The figure grunted and muffled his laughter as Jaejoong led Yunho to his guest quarters.

Yuchun and Kyuhyun were about to follow, when the Pharaoh's words stopped them.

"You two are not allowed to leave until those two are also accepted as your brides," he said.

Kyuhyun's eyes slid towards the kneeling Changmin. And Yuchun scrutinized Junsu's bowed form.

"I will take the ill-mannered young man, Changmin," Yuchun drawled.

Junsu's head whipped up, his eyes furious and angry.  
Changmin squeaked in astonishment.

Yuchun looked only at Junsu.  
What he saw had him grinning. "Would you like to warm my bed, sweet Junsu?"

Junsu frowned. "I will burn you in it," he muttered.

"Jaejoong was correct in telling me that you do have a darker side, Junsu," Yuchun laughed.

"I do not want you, old man!" Changmin bit out.

"Am I to assume then that you asked to be Kyuhyun's bride? And Junsu asked to be mine?" Yuchun asked.

Junsu stood and said, "Never mind, I rescind my request. I must guard my king and his queen."

He was about to brush past the gold dusted Yuchun when the other's hand snaked out and grabbed Junsu against him. "If you stay with me, it will be following after Jaejoong and Yunho. My commands you will follow without question."

Junsu looked at Yuchun and nodded.

"Good. Now, kiss me," Yuchun commanded.

Junsu reached up and fitted his lips to the other man's.

"I would rather watch Jaejoong and Yunho than the two of you," Pharaoh drawled. "The room next to Jaejoong's."

"Follow me, " Yuchun commanded the younger man with a smile. Junsu followed.

Kyuhyun looked at the remaining man on the floor. "Why would you want someone like me, Changmin?" he asked.

"You swore that I was the only one for you. And I hear that you avail yourself to the Pharaoh's harem and other kings! Do I really mean nothing to you?" the bitterness of Changmin's tone seeped through to his words.

"You and Junsu did not persuade your king from leaving Myrtea. You surely did not want to be with me. And all I heard from your mouth, Changmin, was how unfair the King of Myrtea was to your milk brother for denying him a kingdom. You incited this into your king," Kyuhyun said.

"Because I did not understand his plans. Jaejoong's, I mean! The light of KhunLun deserves a kingdom he can rule!" Changmin protested.

"I will not leave my king, Changmin. Not even for someone who holds my heart," Kyuhyun said.

"Yunho wants to remain with Jaejoong," Changmin said. "He only wanted kingdoms for Junsu and I. He never meant to stay."

"Now that it is done, what then? You expect me to live in your kingdom? Forsaking my king?"

"General Kyuhyun, I will be wherever you want me to be, in whatever capacity you want," Changmin softly surrendered.

The silence was lengthy.

"Well, lord General?" Pharaoh impatiently interrupted.

"I am thinking, great son of Ra," Kyuhyun said.

Changmin wanted to cry.  He stood on shaky legs and turned away from the hall.

Then he paused. He turned around and marched angrily back towards the golden man. He raised his fist and it connected to Kyuhyun's jaw. It sent the other sprawling on the floor.

Changmin went to the forgotten silver chest and brought with him a heavy chain. He placed it over the fallen Kyuhyun. It was a choker chain. One that turned into a noose should the holder want it to.

"I will take this one, great Pharaoh!" Changmin said. "He is my king's general, but he sadly needs discipline."

Kyuhyun tried to rise, but Changmin tugged the chain down. Kyuhyun was brought to his knees.

"I like you in this position, Lord General," Changmin smirked. "Had you accepted my surrender, none of this would need to happen. But you did not, so..."

Changmin eyed the Pharaoh and the heavily veiled Tariq. Both of them pointed to their left. A servant bowed before Changmin.

Changmin marched, Kyuhyun balked. Changmin tugged forcibly. Kyuhyun followed.

~*~

Jaejoong came before the Pharaoh in his private quarters and was surprised to see Kyuhyun on all fours.

"General Changmin?" he asked.

"I beg that you will allow me to keep this songbird, my king. I like him well, you see. In time, he will obey my commands," Changmin said.

"Changmin, that is one of my generals!"

Pharaoh laughed with Tariq.

"It is because the man did not graciously accept the young man's surrender," Pharaoh explained.

Jaejoong looked hard at the pouting Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Jaejoong asked. This was too unlike his general.

Kyuhyun looked at his king and winked.  Then when Changmin wasn't paying too much attention, Kyuhyun took off the chain and let it fall.

"I like the games, sweetheart, but my king needs reassurance that I can function as his general and not your pet. This is my first duty. But I will allow you to keep me... On a leash even... Just not when I am needed by my king."

Jaejoong smiled, satisfied. He raised an eyebrow at Changmin.  
Changmin grinned ruefully.

"I knew I couldn't get that far, I just wondered how far he will let me."

"And our guards?" Jaejoong asked.

"We are here, majesty," Yuchun answered.  "That is interesting. Junsu knows that my first priority will be your safety. His is second to yours. But I will teach him so when I cannot defend him, he will be able to defend himself."

"Excellent since I depend on you a good deal," Jaejoong smiled at Yuchun. "However, with your choices of partners, who will provide heirs for the kingdoms you have acquired."

Yunho took Jaejoong into his embrace and said, "We can always adopt. Your brother's second prince is very adaptable. His third as well."

"And the children of our people are more than capable. We will find our heirs, majesty. Like you had found yours," Kyuhyun said.

 ~*~

The summons came swift and sure as they travelled over the land routes this time to get to Il Myrtea.  Leeteuk sent the missive.

“My king, the flowers of the stream and mountains are in need of spring rain.  The snake in the grass has been beheaded.  Your garden has been tended most graciously.  The gardener is waiting for further instructions as to the camellia plants,” the messenger said verbatim as was told to him of the King’s heir in Jeolla.

“The stream is?  Jeolla?” Yunho asked.

“No, it’s the other way around.  The mountain is Jeolla for it protects the plains that houses the stream.  The snake is the father of my half brothers.  The spring rain means mourning.  I have been summoned to come and pay the last respects to my mother and my two half brothers and their families.  Jeolla is well but there is something that needs my attention.  Leeteuk is waiting for my answer, however it cannot be said in a message,” Jaejoong said.  “The camellia means it is a request from someone to the King of Jeolla.  A citizen of Jeolla.  Had it been a citizen of Shilla, it would have been the pine.”


	9. Stirring the Pot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!

"Your people know this kind of code?"

"My generals do. You also will understand as time goes by," Jaejoong said.

"Your brother knows it," Yunho stated.

"Yes," Jaejoong said. "But Yunho, I go to pay respects to the dead.  And to solve a problem that has occurred.  I cannot ask you to come, but if you are willing, I would be glad to have you beside me."

Yunho glanced at the man he called husband. "I will go with you, of course. There has never been a doubt about it."

"Yunho, there is a decision that you may not interfere with, understand? Not when it will mean insurrection in Shilla. No matter what, allow me to speak first."

"You know what will be asked," Yunho surmised.

"Yes, I think so."

~*~

"She asked that Jeolla's king and queen judge her and hers,"  Jaejoong's father, the current King of Shilla said.

Yunho bit his lip. He knew this was difficult for Jaejoong.  He had heard the messages that trafficked between Jaejoong, his generals, and his people.

The woman, Jaejoong's sister in law, was brought before Jaejoong, King Seulong and crown prince Sujoong.

"My lords," the woman began. "Please spare me and my children.  I was a subject of Jeolla first before I married Prince Yunjoong. It is not my fault that I married such a man."

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow.

"When you married and consented to marry, you became a subject to Shilla, you and yours are Shilla's," Jaejoong answered. 

"Your oldest son is 24 years of age, born and raised in Shilla. He is Shilla's subject. But I digress. For 24 years and then some, you benefitted from Shilla's citizenry.  Now, you WERE a subject of Jeolla? I apologize, mistress, I was not King of Jeolla then. Go and talk to the king then," Jaejoong said. "But I forgot. I had killed him. Shilla will judge you, mistress. Not Jeolla."

"Then spare my children! They are innocent! One is only a few moons old!" begged the woman.

"That is not my way," Jaejoong said.

"Why, lord? Why cannot the children of your brother be spared?"

"Woman, your heart speaks now, but we do not need our hearts to see what it would mean to leave one of you alive," Jaejoong said. "You ask me to place Jeolla and Shilla at risk. I will never do that! My people are worth more. Not worth a snake in the grass."

Yunho wanted to hug the man because he knew how difficult it was.

"This ordeal is over, woman," Jaejoong said. "The king of Shilla will pass judgment now."

Jaejoong stood up and walked away.

Yunho caught his stride and walked out of the assembly with him.

Jaejoong slumped against the chair he was given in a more secured room. Yunho looked at him and very uncharacteristic of him,  he nudged Jaejoong's arms out before slipping into his embrace.

Jaejoong looked at the tall man who tried to curl himself into his lap.

"This is highly unusual of you, my queen," Jaejoong snickered.

Yunho looked into Jaejoong's eyes and asked, "Is it unwelcome? Should I...?"

"No, no," Jaejoong reassured as he tightened his arms around his burden.  "This is a pleasant distraction."

"If you like, we can switch positions," Yunho invited.

Jaejoong chuckled.  "Perhaps elsewhere besides Shilla and Jeolla."

Yunho's chest rumbled in mirth.  "I shall look forward to that, my king."

"He likes you well, I see," King Seulong said as he entered the room.

Yunho had fallen asleep on Jaejoong's lap while Jaejoong waited for his father and Sujoong.

"He claims to love me," Jaejoong said quietly.

"And do you love him?" King Seulong asked.

"It seems so," Jaejoong chuckled. "Else he will not keep me."

Yunho snuggled into Jaejoong's neck. Jaejoong nudged his head with his lips.

"Wake up, love, I must talk with my father and my brother," Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho turned his sleepy head upwards and kissed Jaejoong's lips. He clumsily untangled himself off of Jaejoong's lap.

Yesung, another of Jaejoong's generals, brought a chair for Yunho to curl up on next to Jaejoong.  Yunho sought Jaejoong's hand. And it was given.

"Your queen needs to hear what will be asked," Sujoong said.

Jaejoong smirked and said, "Then allow me a moment to wake him properly."

Kyuhyun groaned. Sujoong groaned. The king of Shilla was perplexed.

Jaejoong turned to Yunho and kissed the man.

"Jae," Yunho whispered, curling his had over Jaejoong's neck to bring the other closer.

"Wake for me, love, my brother wants you awake," Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho was so startled he jerked.  His eyes glittered up at Jaejoong's unrepentant, amused  gaze. Yunho thumped his fist on Jaejoong's chest.

"I promise to make it up to you later," Jaejoong whispered.

"After we are gone, I hope," King Seulong muttered.

Jaejoong sighed. Yunho sat up.

"I apologize, your Majesty," Yunho said.

"Call me father, Yunho," King Seulong said.

"Then please allow me to help ease your burden," Yunho said.

The king sighed.  "All else leave. My sons and I will speak."

The guards leave the room. Kyuhyun and Yesung guard the door.

"I'm not completely heartless regarding her grandchildren. The two moon old looks like Jaejoong. And for that reason, I am asking you both to take him. He must grow up as Jaejoong's son. No one else must know the truth.  Only you and your most trusted ones."

"That is why you need to decide, my queen. Will you be able to look on the child as if he were yours and mine?"

Yunho's whipped to Jaejoong. "Yours and mine?"

"Well, hell! Yunho! Who else would have my child?"

"You are not being rational, Jaejoongie! I am a man! Logically incapable of... Well... That!"

Seulong, Sujoong and Jaejoong laughed.

"Of course not, love. Will you care for him, though, as if he were?" Jaejoong asked. "You must believe that he is mine. That there was never any doubt he is mine. Given by the grace of heaven. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I will take the child and care for him as if he was mine and yours," Yunho vowed. "He will never doubt that you are his father."

"Good. Yuchun!" Jaejoong called.

And when Yuchun appeared, Jaejoong nodded. Yuchun left.

The funeral pyres were lit for all of the queen, her lover and her children and her children's children. And all the adults were beheaded. All the children poisoned. Though they were reverently burnt, they were still traitors. Among the pile was one tiny body.

And another tiny body was stolen into the night by Jaejoong's general Yesung.

Summons came the very next day while the royal family mourned. 

"My king!" Yuchun greeted Jaejoong. He was dusty and unkempt.

"You are needed quickly in Myrtea!" Yuchun said.

Jaejoong looked at his father and his brother. He rose from the ashes and took his last bow before his mother's tablet.

"My father, my brother... I must leave. My kingdom is in need of me," Jaejoong said.

The king nodded and embraced his son. The crown prince did as well.

"May the winds give you favor," Sujoong said. "For the honor you give Shilla, I am indebted."

Jaejoong nodded and shed his mourning clothes. He also shed Yunho's and they changed into warriors' riding clothes. Their horses were saddled and off they went.

~*~

  
(Years later in the bedchamber of the Lion Palace of Myrtea)

"Papa, can't you tell me the truth? Who is my mother?" a 10 year old boy looked at his Papa, Queen of Jeolla, Myrtea, Castilla, Leon and who knows what else!

Yunho looked at the young warrior. "Your mother was a pretty girl who died giving birth to you. Your father was away at that time, saying his goodbye to his mother and half brothers. Your father and I rode hard and fast to get here before then, but...  She already passed away."

"There is no way I was Father's son," the boy said.

"Yunjae!" Yunho admonished! "You look like him so much, how could you even say that!?!"

"Because Father loves you so much! That's why!" The boy said.

"You happened during the time that Jae and I were separated, baby! Because I wanted a kingdom that wasn't attached to him," Yunho explained.  "But ever since you were born, my boy, I have become your mother of sorts. And he and I have always showered you with care and affection."

"Actually, Papa, Father is more like my mother.  A tough mother, but still," the cheeky boy said.

"I will swat your behind for that, Yunjae!" Jaejoong growled. "Now go play with the others!"

"Why? So you can play with Papa?"

Jaejoong grinned. "Absolutely! He conquered kingdoms for me, gave up a lion, hell, gave me a cheeky brat... Ah, life is good! I should be allowed to play with my favorite things."

Yunho reached out to bite Jaejoong's ear and licked it well. "Your favorite things are waiting to be played with," he whispered seductively.

Jaejoong smirked and growled, toppling Yunho into the pillows.  He brought the bedcovers over their bodies.

"What?! Seriously?!?!" Junsu squeaked. "Again?"

"Didn't you play like an hour ago?" Changmin grumbled.

"That was you, child," Jaejoong said. "So leave us. Otherwise, I will play with my queen with you watching."

He proceeded to undress Yunho and Yunho was fast undressing Jaejoong.

"I want to give you honor, Jae," Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong laughed and flipped their positions so that Yunho straddled his waist.   
"As you wish, my queen."

Changmin cringed and turned around.

"I swear, this was not what I expected when Yunho was to become a Prince's bride!"

Kyuhyun chuckled beside the man.

"Surely it is better than what you expected."

"Is it what you expected, Yunho?" Jaejoong asked the man who was busy leaving a trail of kiss marks on his chest.

"This prince's bride is very happy with his lot in life, King Jaejoong. I am very happy you wanted this general back as your queen. Strange as that may be. I am also happy for the child heaven dropped into yours and my lap. Shall we try to make another one? I heard that if I keep stirring the pot, eventually you will become pregnant," Yunho answered.

"Just as long as you give me time to stir your pot as well," Jaejoong countered.

"But of course, my king! Your queen loves you stirring the pot quite well. In fact......J..j..Jae..."

"My lovely bride, the pot is getting heated and the stick is still... well... talking... so... mmmm...mmmm..."

Yunho's eyes glazed over. Jaejoong flipped Yunho over and had Yunho's "stirring stick" buried deep in his throat.

"Please pontificate more, love," Jaejoong allowed.

"This prince's bride can think no more... Jae...oh,mother of gods! Forget me giving you service! By the gods!!! Yes!  Ah, Jaejoongie.... Please... Just... Something...."

Yunjae was stunned to see his Papa so... Frenzied. He has seen many things in his young life.  Mating was nothing new to him.  After all, the local tavern was one of his favorite places to hide. And his parents were always affectionate towards each other. Not to mention his favorite uncles were also just as affectionate towards their chosen mates. But every so often, his parents still stun him senseless.

Before Jaejoong could take his jade sword and slowly impale Yunho upon it, much to Yunho's very vocal delight, Siwon took the boy and shooed him to do drills.

"The prince's bride is still so demanding!" Siwon chuckled.

"Uncle, I don't think that will ever change!" Yunjae protested.  "My first memory was of Papa begging Father to please, please, please! He would be quiet because I was in their bedchamber. But he needed Father quite ferociously."

Siwon laughed. "And was he? Quiet, I mean."

Yunjae scoffed. " Uncle! The reason I was awake was because he was 'whispering' rather loudly!"

Siwon chuckled. "At least you didn't catch them by the myrtle bushes two nights back."

"Or the baths last night," Changmin grumbled.

Yunjae groaned. "As long as they stay out of the kitchen! Last week, the meals were delayed because Father thought Papa was dessert.  And all the kitchen help did not want to disturb their 'playing'!"

Junsu raised an eyebrow.  "They're just..."

"...too much, love," Yuchun finished. He leaned down to kiss Junsu's lips.  "They can hardly get enough of each other."

Changmin groaned.  "At least they're in their chambers and not on a garden bench or by the pine tree in the garden or next to the bamboo plants..."

Kyuhyun laughed.  "Surely, you guys are used to this now!"

Changmin looked at his husband and said, "Kyu! They broke the pine tree!  This very beautifully crafted pine was shook to death that it collapsed amd broke!"

Changmin grunted and said, "They were supposed to help with the naranjas but they ended up playing under the fragrant grove.  The citizens said not to send the king and queen anymore!  And Lyon, Kyu! Lyon!  Remember?"

Kyuhyun laughed at the delicate shudderring from Changmin.

The king and queen decided to play in the maze. And didn't return until late at night. If it wasn't for Yuchun's presence, the two might still be stuck in the maze.  Not that the two minded.  They were sleeping naked in the middle of the maze, sated and very happy.

Yuchun laughed as well and said, "It is because they love each other greatly.  They want to touch and be touched."

Yunjae scoffed. "Uncle, Papa told me that it's because Father jinxed him.  He made Papa become an addict.  But Father said it was because of Grandfather.  Apparently Grandfather got them together."

Yuchun, Kyuhyun, Junsu and Changmin looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Siwon looked down at the pipsqueak and said, "Actually it began like this..."

~*~*~

FINI!!!!!!!!


End file.
